Invader X
by Lord Dread Raven
Summary: When Irken X is mutated into a super-Irken, He is promoted to Invader. However, when a "Flaw" gives him emotions he is named a Defect. T for violence, launguage, and romance later on. Please reveiw. I suck at summaries... No flames please
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim (Though I would pay every cent I have to) or anything related. Except this Fanfic. And my OCs. Okay point made. Oh and one last thing: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC!**

** Signed, **

**DREAD RAVEN**

**Invader X**

**Prologue**

Explosions rang out into the air of planet Serp. The Serpens had been fighting against the Irkens for a month now, and it was clear that they were indeed losing, which wasn't a big surprise in all honesty. However, they had done a fair bit of damage. The Serpens' name was more of a description of their dispositions than anything else. They were tall creatures, as tall as The Almighty Tallest, with violet eyes, black skin, and eight spider-like legs. And the war was getting more violent.

_I can't believe that we're relying on ground troops. _Tallest Red thought from the bridge of the _Massive._ His thoughts were interrupted by a technician.

"Sirs?"

"What?" Purple asked "Did we win?"

"No sir. But you might want to see this."

"Fine." Purple grumbled. "Put it on the main screen. And if I don't think it's worth our time to look at I'll have your antennae cut off."

The technician gulped and transferred the video he was seeing to the main view screen. On screen an Irken with green eyes could be seen, lying in a pool of odd black gel, thrashing.

"What the heck is that gel stuff?" Red asked.

"Serpen blood." The Technician read from his computer to explain. "A highly toxic mutagen to anything foreign to Serp. In essence, he should be dead by now."

"Ohhhh…" Groaned Purple "I'm gonna be sick."

The Irken on the screen was _changing. _His eyes turned from green to a bizarre orange while his skin rippled and darkened to black. His body lengthened slightly and grew thinner. The Irken screamed and his zipper-like teeth lengthened and grew into fangs. He scrambled madly away from the blood, but it seemed to try and hold him in. Finally, when it looked as though the Irken would die, he pulled free of the mass of black gel, fainting.

"Send out a team to pick him up and have him taken to a test lab." Red ordered. "See if that blood had any positive effects. Who is that guy anyway?"

The techy paused studying the figure.

"I believe his name is X sir."

_Three Days Later_

Cold. Pain. Rage. These are the things X awoke to.

_Where am I? _He thought. His eyes flicked about trying to assess the situation. His memories were hazy of what happened to him.

"He's awake!" Called out a lab assistant. "Vital signs are stable… PAK unit fully functional. Can you hear me X?"

X nodded dizzily.

"Glad to see you're back with us." The head researcher commented. "You've been unconscious for three days."

X groaned painfully

_Three days?_

"We have been monitoring you, and the results are astounding. It seems that the Serpen blood has literally bonded with your system. The effects of this have given you the power to become transparent at will, transformation capabilities, and who knows what else.

"You're appearance has changed as well X. Prepare yourself and take a look."

Slowly X staggered upright. The Lab assistant helped him to a mirror. X let out a hiss of surprise and stared at his flame orange eyes, his black skin and his new build. He gnashed his new teeth and shuddered.

"Disgusting," He rasped in a cold emotionless snarl, causing the Lab Rats, as they were often called, to shudder.

"Eh…" Stammered out the head Lab Rat. "It also seems that your brains' power has increased dramatically. We have studied it, and it seems to be able to store ten times as much information then before. It is possible that you may be capable of telepathy."

"With whom?" X rasped.

"Anyone." Came the reply. "All you need to do is learn how to use it. Also your PAK has been reprogrammed. You are now… An Elite Irken Invader.

A slow grin spread across _Invader _X's face. Things were gonna be different.

**Like it? Only a prologue I know, but it's a start. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1 X the Hunter

**Here's the first real chapter of Invader X. Please enjoy!**

**Invader X**

**Chapter one**

**X the Hunter**

Invader X sat in the captain's chair on his ship, the _Hydra._ _Hydra _had been designed by an Irken named Havel. He had been an engineer aboard the _Massive _when Miyuki was the Tallest. Havel was actually a 'Hunter', part of the trio that traveled with and assisted X.

The other two members' names were Tina and Shadow. Tina was a highly excitable Irken with a distinct bluish coloration on her PAK. This was likely just a color preference. The main reason she was a Hunter, was due to her exceptional resourcefulness. Who else could fashion a working cannon out of scrap metal, a bit of welding, and a _lot_ of duct tape.

Shadow was Sklalian, a near-extinct race that had powerful energy channeling powers, most notably, elemental energy. In Shadow's case, darkness. No one knew exactly why Raven worked with X, and very few wanted to.

The _Hydra _itself was a brilliant piece of engineering. With a thin needle shape, and small stabilizer wings on the side it could reach impressive speeds, and had cloaking technology on par with that of X.

X leaned back in his seat feeling slightly cheerful. He had just eliminated another planet, near enough on his own.

X the Hunter.

A name to be feared.

And yet, he was oddly dissatisfied. Something was missing. Or rather, something was not noticed. Odd.

X's train of thought was interrupted by his SIR unit, Phantom.

"Master." The robot said in a deeper voice than most SIR units. "We are being hailed by the _Massive_. Shall I accept the call?"

X nodded. "Bring them onto the main screen."

An image of the Tallest appeared on the screen. Red raised a hand in greeting.

"Invader X. Impressive. This is the third planet you've conquered so far."

"Thank you my Tallest" X replied saluting.

"However," Red continued, ignoring purple, who was currently freaking out because he had run out of doughnuts.

"I need doughnuts!" He screamed. "Where are my doughnuts? HELP!"

"Ay yi yi…" Red sighed. "As I was saying, we have a unique mission for you."

"My Tallest?"

"We want you to find and hunt down a little thorn in our sides…"

"There's no thorn here." Purple noted feeling his side.

"It's a metaphor you idiot. ANYHOW…" He snarled, with a semitone of implied violence. "We want you X to find and either capture or destroy the group called the Resisty."

"The Resisty?" X asked raising an antenna.

"Eeeeyeeesss, the Resisty. Dumb name but they have proved to be a bit of a force."

"Very well, it shall be done. I shall contact you later my Tallest. Hunter X singing off." The screen flashed and faded.

"Run an aether scan for the 'Resisty' target and track best match." X ordered.

"Yes sir" Havel called running the search. X leaned back smirking.

_The Resisty. They are doomed._ He thought as _Hydra _slithered through the shadowy void of space.

**Ooookaaaay…. That probably wasn't my best work but please R&R. Or I'll destroy your brain. And your computer. No flames please.**


	3. Chapter 2 A Nasty Little Surprise

**Welcome to Invader X… Sorry about the lack of anything good in the last chapters… Oh, and also… I OWN NOTHING! Okay, point made.**

**Invader X**

**Chapter 2**

**A nasty little surprise**

X tapped a claw-like finger impatiently. They had locked onto the Resisty's signal and were zeroing in for the kill. The plan was simple. Find the enemy vessel, sneak aboard and kill whoever could not be captured.

The _Hydra _was a stealth vessel, and not well suited for combat. The best hope would be that the cloak could be activated before they were seen.

"OhmyTallest!" Gasped Tina. "They've seen us! We're dead if they decide to fire!"

"WHAT?" X snarled. "How is this possible?"

"Sir!" Phantom called. "It seems somehow that the enemy vessel intercepted our call and has been aware of our approach."

"Guh…" Groaned X. They must be a lot smarter than we thought."

Havel glanced up. "We're being hailed. I'm bringing up the call now." He entered a short command code into the computer and a Vortian face appeared on the main screen.

"Well, well if it isn't a shipload of Irken scum." He spat.

"Objection." Shadow called out, black eyes narrowed. "But I'm not Irken" (**Author's note: Perhaps I should give a description for Sklalians. They are about 5 feet tall and are extremely thin. They have pale white skin and their eyes depend on what element they use. They also have about a dozen strands of wispy 'hair' which are actually antennae.)**

"So what?" Snarled the Vortian. "You have to be scum to work with scum. Now tell me," He hissed leaning in. "Who is the captain on this ship?"

"That would be me." X replied coolly. "I am X the Hunter, and correct me if I am wrong but, I believe that you would be Lard Nar?"

"Yes." Lard Nar replied coldly. "And now that our introductions are out of way, down to business." He paused. "BLOW THEM UP!" He screamed suddenly. "HIT 'EM WITH OUR LASER… thingy…" The Vortian's screams died down to an anticlimax of sorts. "Have a nice day!" He added cheerfully.

"WHOO! Alright!" Called a voice from off-screen.

X wasted no time. "Activate the cloak! Get us out of here!"

"Y-yessir! Rightaway!" Tina replied shakily.

"Ha!" Lard Nar laughed with contempt. "Irken cowards! You act big when you have an advantage but you turn and run when you're overmatched, and," He added glowering, "I'll go further. You run when you're evenly matched!"

"Defeat is inevitable if we stay." X replied in a cool robotic tone. "If we stood a chance of any sort we would stay. However we do not. Therefore, logic dictates that we withdraw, giving you time to discover the bomb my SIR unit placed on your ship."

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind, no bomb."

"Oookayyy…" Lard Nar replied, tugging on one of his horns, the Vortian equivalent of a raised eyebrow.

"Ixane? Search the ship with some others. Find and deactivate any explosives you find."

"Yessir." A female voice replied just off screen.

"This is not over scum." Snarled Lard Nar. "I will hunt you down and crush that PAK of yours so there will be no evidence that you ever existed."

X smirked "How will you kill me if you are dead first?" He retorted. "If your subordinates do not find the bomb within five minutes-"

"Ah! Here it is!" a voice called off-screen. "It-Hey! This thing is made of cardboard!"

"Ah." X said wincing. "Eh… Perhaps I spoke to soon…"

**Cloaking field activated.** The computer called out.

"However the purpose was a mere distraction." X added swiftly. "We'll find you again Resisty. I will find you and take you all down. One by one you fools will fall before me… and then you will never have to worry about pain again…" And with that parting threat, he cut the transmission. "Flee." He ordered. "We shall doom them later."

"Yayyy! Doom!" Tina said cheerful as usual.

_Well… That's a start… liking doom is usually a good sign for an invader-to-be. _X thought silently. The Hydra whirled as it vanished from any form of optics, and shot off into space.

"W-what?" Lard Nar cried out in frustration. "The bomb was a trick?"

"Damn that Irken!" Spleenk, the four-armed bridge hand hissed.

"Awww…" the floating Skloonktapooxis whined. "I wanted to shoot 'em."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SHOOT THEM YOU BRAINLESS SLUG!" Lard Nar screamed, voice cracking."

"Cause I… Um… I dunno…"

Lard Nar pressed his hands against his face.

_Why is it that my gunner is a total moron? _He fumed.

**Resisty Rocks!**

**Heh, just thought I'd put that out there. How'd Ya like it Huh?...Huh?...Huh?...Huh?... Review or else I'll never stop… Huh?... **


	4. Chapter 3 Roots of Fear and Worry

**Me: Why do you not review? WHY DO YOU NOT PRAISE OR HATE THIS STORY! ALL YOU DO IS PRESS A BUTTON AND TYPE A FEW WORDS!**

**Tina: Can I do the disclaimer?**

**Me: No.**

**Tina: -**

**Me: ALL RIGHT, JUST SHUT UP!**

**Tina: Yay! Lord Dread Raven only owns me, X, Shadow, and Havel. NOTHING ELSE!**

**Chapter Three**

**Roots of Fear and Worry**

X pondered their next move. He gnashed his pointed teeth.

_I severely underestimated the Resisty._ He thought. _That won't happen again. Everything I do has succeeded at one point or another._ And yet, he was not satisfied. _What am I not aware of? I know nothing is missing… _An emotion, rare to Irkens passed through his mind. Uncertainty. It gnawed at his Squeedly Spooch like a parasite, always there, causing him to wonder; _am I becoming a defective? Could I be developing…emotion…? No… I must stay cold. I am X. The Hunter. I would kill anyone for my Tallest. Destroy any planet… Betray anyone…_

_Wouldn't I? _Another emotion filled him. But this one caused a violent shiver to run through him.

Fear.

X had never once before felt fear. Certainly he knew about it. He had seen others filled with it. At the end of one of his razor-sharp PAK legs. And he had never failed to end their fear with a lightning-fast slash.

**(A/N: Sorry, forgot to mention a description of what X's PAK has… I can't say much, but I will say that it is jet-black and has six legs rather than four. It also has cloaking abilities.)**

But now, fear filled him as a whole. Fear of the unknown thing lurking beneath the icy exterior.

Lurking, and feeding.

And slowly gaining power…

**DUN DUN DUUUUNN! Suspenseful! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Soon, I'll try some action. And maybe a chapter as big as Dib's unnaturally sized head!**

**Dib: MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!**

**Me: SHUT UP! Your chapter comes later. Then you can tell us about your head! R&R or I'll send Nny to come after you.**

**Nny: Do I ever make a cameo?**

**Me: You become an important…ish character! Now end the chapter! END IT NOW!**


	5. Chapter 4 Meanwhile on earth

**Me: WHY DO THEY NOT REIVIEW! MY WRITING IS SO UNREAD! CURSE YOU READERS! CURRRRSE YOOOOOOOU!**

**Zim: Does anyone on earth ever show up?**

**Me: You, Dib, Skoodge, Gir, Minimoose, Tak-**

**Zim: T-Tak!**

**Me: She won't kill you. Also Gaz and as a surprise character… NNY!**

**Nny: Mwahahahaha!...Eh what do I do?**

**Me: Kill people, scream at Madness the Chihuahua, meet Zim and Co., be a homicidal maniac, and all that stuff.**

**Everyone but me and Nny: O.O**

**Nny: Lord Dread Raven owns NOTHING!**

**Warning! Violence ahead! (Guess who is causing it…)**

**Chapter 4**

**Meanwhile on Earth…**

Two Irkens stood reading data from a computer. The taller of the two was Zim. He had grown to a proud stature since his arrival on planet Earth. He still had the same magenta eyes, demeanor and disguise. The other Irken was short, fat and responded to the name of Skoodge. Since arriving on earth he had posed as Zim's younger, homeschooled brother. He wore a similar disguise to Zim, only the hair hung down in the front instead of the sharp upwards curve.

"Computer- AAAHH!" Zim screamed as Gir fell down on his head.

"What this say? WHAT IT SAY!" The defective SIR unit screamed, insane as ever.

Skoodge sighed.

"It says that a ship, with Tak in it, is going to crash in about 30 seconds into the woods nearby."

"Computer, initiate lockdown mode, now!" Zim screamed. "Minimoose!"

"Squeak!" The adorable hovering superpowered moose replied.

"Watch for Tak! Tell the gnomes to blow her up ON SIGHT!"

"Squeak!"

Gir ran in circles screaming.

"YAYYYYYYY! Purple lady and Mimi comin' to blow us up!"

"No Gir," sighed Zim "that's bad."

Gir made a cute little 'OOOOOO' sound to show comprehension.

Skoodge groaned. "We…Are…So…Dead…"

"Computer give me a plan!"

"**Stay inside of the house until Tak leaves?" **The computer moaned in its usual lazy voice

"BRILLIANT!" Zim screamed triumphantly.

"Uh… What if Tak gets inside?" Skoodge asked nervously.

"Uhhh…Shit…"

Tak slowly crawled out of the wreck of her ship. Swiftly she activated her disguise.

"Mimi! Scan the area! Keep an eye out for any humans."

The SIR unit complied, eyes flashing swiftly.

"Madam," she said in a cool female monotone. "Two humans detected nearby one is in great pain. Pulse is incredibly fast. Is completely terrified. Other is unknown."

Tak paused. It might be worth it to see what was happening. On the other hand, Zim was her main target.

"Let's investigate." She said.

They made their way towards it. Tak could hear the screams now, growing louder. She pushed aside the bushes to find a sickening scene. A tall, young, gaunt human was raking a pair of daggers over another. He had jet black hair and dark circles around his eyes.

"Now you freak. Laugh at THIS!" He screamed shoving the daggers into the other human's eyes. "Now you know to respect the people you meet!" He hissed stabbing again in his victim's stomach. "But I guess that it's too late now!" He cackled, before disemboweling his foe.

Tak was terrified. Never before had she witnessed such a violent murder. The dark haired human stood and noticed her. A slow grin spread up the sides of his face.

"Ah. Hello. Sorry if that made you wet yourself there. But if it's any consolation, that happens a lot."

Tak shuddered, and took a step back. Fear filled her limbs and spread to her face, numbing her body. The human approached her and studied her curiously.

"You only have three fingers, ya' know." He pointed out, causing Tak to jolt. She cursed silently when she realized her disguise didn't hide her number of fingers.

"Er… it was an accident with a blender…" She lied quickly, hiding her hands behind her back.

"Oh…really now?" The human said grinning. "Why do I not believe that?" He paused, still smiling from ear to ear. Suddenly he snatched out and caught Tak's wrist.

"YOU LIE YOU LITTLE LIAR! YOU LIEEEEEEEE!" He screamed. "DON'T LIE! I'LL DO THE SAME THING TO YOU THAT I DID TO HIM!"

"Mimi! Help!" Tak screamed. Mimi leapt forth, slithering at the insane human. This proved ineffective, as the man merely swept the little 'Cat' aside, slamming her into a tree. Suddenly Mimi sparked wildly; disguise flickering, and then fading altogether.

However, it served as a chance for Tak to extend her PAK legs out to attack, but was clubbed senseless in a moment. At least she wasn't dead. Yet.

**Mwahahahaha! Read this fic! Review it! Or Nny's gonna getcha!**


	6. Chapter 5 Somwhere Close to Hell

**Ohmygod! My first review! Yes yes YES! (Cackles insanely) Ehem! Sorry. Don't worry Invader Fuz! Tak will live. Thanks for the review!**

**By the way I read your profile… Soulstealing? You know I drain memories **_**and**_** souls, but I'm criminally insane and come from a world of dark and negative energies, what's your excuse? I OWN NOTHING!**

**Oh… And by 'that punk on the ground' did you mean Zim or Tak's assailant?**

**Chapter 5**

**Pretty close to Hell**

"Wakey wakey, miss alien." A voice cackled, jolting Tak awake. "I wanna know why you're here. If you happen to be one of those freaks who tried to take little Squee, you are gonna hurt."

Tak shuddered. This human meant what he said.

"Uh… I've never abducted anyone before, if that's what you're asking, um…"

"Call me Nny." He said, relaxing slightly. "Just have to know more though. Tell me why you are here."

"Because you cracked me over the head, strapped me to a chair and my disguise went off?" She snapped, irritably. "Hold on… Where's Mimi?"

"The little robot ran off." Nny said lazily. "Don't know. But I meant on this planet. Tell me the entire story, not some silly excuse about crashing."

Tak gulped. Well, what did she have to lose? She took a deep breath and began…

…..

Zim cowered with Skoodge as they awaited Tak. She was probably coming up with some plan to blow them into earth's ozone layer.

Suddenly a sound came from the elevator. A slow grinding wrenching noise… It grew louder, faster, creepier… And from the elevator tumbled… Dib.

"Get out of my house!" Zim screamed. "Hey… how did you even get in? The whole base is in lockdown…"

Dib merely pointed at Gir, who giggled.

"I made him say his head was big before he could come in!"

Skoodge and Zim burst into howls of laughter, as they rolled over the floor, until tears came out.

"My head is not big…" Dib muttered, but was ignored. "Say, why is your base in lockdown?"

Suddenly a sound came from the elevator. A different sound, more metallic. A dim red glow could be seen from the shaft.

"Gir. You left the door open." Zim said matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeaaaah…"

Suddenly a SIR unit dropped down.

"Mimi! Yayyy!" Gir howled, running up to the robot, only to be swatted away. Mimi did not attack, but instead displayed a screen showing last night's drama.

"Tak is soooo dead." Zim said grinning. His grin faded as Mimi lazily flashed her clawed forearm.

"Unless we help her." Skoodge muttered.

"Good idea." Zim replied nervously backing into the elevator shaft as Mimi glowered at him. Skoodge and Gir hopped in with him. Dib tried to run, but his massive head was grabbed by Mimi.

"Let go of my head! Which is NOT big!"

….

"Fine then." Nny said after Tak finished her story. "I'll let you go. I could care less about this planet, as there are very few other humans I hold any regard for."

"Wh- really?" Tak said, surprised.

"Yes. Your race is weird by the way. Your leaders are just taller than everyone else? I mean, come on! You're kidding. That just seems… wrong." Nny grumbled shaking his head.

….

Zim, Gir, Skoodge, Minimoose, Mimi and Dib found the clearing where Tak had been kidnapped. Also, it was where Nny had done what he did best.

Zim shuddered. "You didn't show us that." He said simply, indicating the mauled, disemboweled human.

Dib merely turned green.

"Oh no…" Skoodge groaned. "Gir maybe you should get the bucket."

"BUCKET!" Gir screamed, throwing the bucket on Dib's massive head where it became stuck.

Mimi's eyes flashed with irritation.

"I am picking up Tak's signal." She said coolly.

"Huh? You can talk!" Dib's muffled voice echoed out.

Mimi ignored him. She scanned the area until she came upon her mistress' bio-signature. She led the group forward a short distance then stopped.

"Signature is moving in our direction."

A rustling sound came from the bushes. It slowly… Oh to hell with it, you know what it did. Suddenly there was silence. Then: "I'M GOING TO RIP OUT YOUR SQEEDLY-SPOOCH AND _HANG _YOU BY IT ZIM!"

Zim's eyes widened in horror as a familiar figure leapt out of the undergrowth and began charging at him, fingers twitching…

TAK.

Zim was about to get hurt.

**Ha! I love character abuse! Just not too much… Don't worry, Nny shows up more later on! Please review or I will drain away everything you hold precious! STARTING WITH YOUR MEMORIES!**


	7. Chapter 6 Exiled in the Void

**While Tak kicks the stuffing out of Zim, let's see what X is up to…**

**Zim: AAAHHH! QUIT BREAKING MY BONES! Lord Dread Raven owns nothing-AAAAHH! MY SPINE! **

**Chapter 6**

**Exiled in the Void**

X leaned back thoughtfully in his chair. His brooding was casting an invisible form of tension that even the other hunters could feel. Eventually, Shadow plucked up the courage to speak; carefully maneuvering out of X's range of attack.

"…Sir?" He asked tentatively. "I know it's not my place in things, but I couldn't help but notice that there seems to be something wrong."

X blinked in surprise. He had been pondering for about an hour now, and he finally had a vague idea of what the problem was.

"Havel, turn off the records." _Hydra _kept a constant record of anything said on the ship.

"I am not going to tell any lies to you here, fellow Hunters. I am sick of this empire." A shocked pause followed the statement.

"There was a time when this empire had some honor, when the Tallest actually did things." X continued. "That honor is no more. The Irken name is feared and despised by the known universe. We Irkens are now parasites." He paused before plowing bitterly ahead. "No one would raise an arm to help us if we fell. We, as Irkens, in essence, are a bunch of jerks."

There was a pause. Then Havel spoke.

"When I worked as Almighty Tallest Miyuki's head engineer, I knew what honor was. We all knew a truly great race. Ourselves. But then, everything went down when that idiot Zim made that blob that ate Miyuki. Actually, some other Irken did supposedly put the energy generator next to the blob, but I don't know about any of that.

"At any rate, we as a race are falling into barbarism. We have fallen. I for one agree with X." Havel finished calmly.

"Well said," Shadow noted. "I am not Irken. My loyalties fall with X, not his empire."

Tina paused before speaking.

"To Hell with what's left of the empire."

"How… Eloquent." X noted, the sarcasm almost undetectable.

"And how traitorous!" An infuriated voice echoed about, as Red flickered into view.

"Wha- I never accepted any call!" Havel gasped.

"Which is why we merely hacked the com system. Fools!" Red spat. "Filthy traitorous slime! You have no right to exist. You have been exiled! We will see you dead you lot of defects!" He bellowed. "We-"

He was cut off by X who had slammed his fist onto the terminate button. The call flickered into static.

"I'm sick of hearing his voice." X said simply.

"And you just sealed our fates as well" Shadow snapped. "They'll kill us now."

X shot him a warning glance but it was too late.

"AAAAAAH! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Tina screamed.

She continued on until X placed a hand over her mouth.

"Calm down. Breathe. Relax." He said flatly, but not unkindly. His words had an odd sort of soothing affect upon Tina, and she obeyed, still twitching slightly.

"We might make it. All we have to do is not be found. This is open space. This," He said, gesturing out one of the windows. "Is the void."

A single chill ran through the air.

Void.

Lost and exiled, alone in the empty void.


	8. Chapter 7 Experiment Success

**And back to earth. Again**

**Zim: AAAAAH! I managed to get away! Tak is killing Dib instead of me! Lord Dread Raven owns nothing!**

**Chapter 7**

**Experiment Success**

Zim ran to his lab, supported by Skoodge. Gir was still running around the woods screaming, and Minimoose guarded the front door of the base.

"C-Computer!" Zim gasped. "Bring up secret experiment 54A5T!"

"…You had a 'secret' experiment?" Skoodge asked, raising an antenna.

Zim ignored him as the bizarre creature slid from the floor. It was sealed in a glass tube, filled with liquid that obscured its form. All that could be identified were a pair of glowing red eyes.

"I made it myself!" Cackled Zim. "A genetically engineered bio-hybrid soldier. He will obey all of my commands, as well as be able to improvise and learn on his own."

"Ehh… What if he acts like Gir in duty mode?"

"He won't." Zim said confidently. "I'm so awesome that I was able to give him loyalty to _me_ rather than the mission itself, which was the main problem with Gir. I AM ZIM! COME AND FACE MY SUPER SOLDIER TAK!"

An explosion sounded from upstairs. Zim jumped. Tak had come as he was ranting. A tendril of smoke slipped down the elevator shaft giving her an eerie silhouette as she entered.

"Your antennae are going around your throat Zim!" She snarled.

"No. I don't think so." Zim hissed ominously. Or so he thought. Actually, he simply sounded hoarse.

The glass shattered, and the creature slithered out. All of those present shivered at the sight of it. A tall sinewy creature, he was lean and creepy. Two long slit-like eyes glowed flame red and seemed to possess an uncanny intelligence. Slowly it uncurled its spear-like tail and opened huge bat-wings. It flexed itself and leapt from its containment chamber.

"I!" it hissed in a serpent-like voice "Am!" He (Because I'm sick of sayin' 'it'. It, it, it, blah, blah, blah.) "SHAST!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He snapped his angular head downwards, leering at Tak.

"Shall I dessstroy the intruder, massster?"

"YES!" Cackled Zim "Eliminate her! Make her rue the day she tried to break my spine- AH! MY SPINE!" He gasped as Gir fell on his back.

Tak drew out her spider legs. This 'Shast' was created by Zim, so how dangerous could it…?

With lightning speed, Shast leapt forth and whipped his pointed tail through the air. Tak ducked and rolled, barley avoiding the deadly spike. She gasped as it sliced the wall slightly, as though it was paper.

She attacked sharply, attempting to pin his arm to the wall. Instead, she was merely flipped to the earth like a rag doll. Shast cackled. It sounded like nails in a blender.

"You wench… I am death. You are a fool to face me. Or crazy. Or both, it isss a common mix."

"Death? Oh please." Tak snorted, rolling sideways to evade Shast's clawed limbs. "If Zim could make something like that, he'd have destroyed the earth years ago!"

"Ah, but it took yearsss to be created." Shast replied, pinning Tak to the wall. "In that sense, I could be used to destroy the earth, if Zim wished it."

Dib chose that moment to tumble down the elevator shaft, his head getting stuck in the doorway, facing everything that was happening. It was notable that he was missing a few teeth and his glasses were broken.

"W- OH MY GOD!" He screamed upon seeing Shast. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?"

Shast ignored him. Slowly his tail rose into the air.

"Any lassst wordsss?" He hissed.

Tak opened her mouth, presumably to make either a brave comment or perhaps an expletive, when a light flashed.

"**INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM THE MASSIVE."** The computer reported.

"Wait a moment!" Zim called grinning evilly.

Tak gritted her teeth as the message began…

**Ha! Cliff hanger! Hate me yet? Review! Also 54A5T is actually Shast's name! Type 54 into a calculator & hold it upside-down. It should look like 'Sh'.**

**Review! Or Shast will kill you! Violently!**


	9. Chapter 8 A Call From the Tallest

**HI! (Giggles insanely) Welcome to Invader X! It seems that not many people are reading this… However, I press on for those who are! (Heroic pose moment) Anyway, we're still on earth…**

**Tak: Hurry up and write so that Shast can put me down or kill me! Either one! I HAVE BEEN PINNED TO THIS WALL FOR THE WHOLE TIME YOU HAVE NOT BEEN WRITING!**

**Me: uhh… I own naught but Shast and the Hunters.**

**Chapter 8**

**A Call from the Tallest**

"My Tallest!" Crowed Zim. "You called in time to witness the execution of that mission thief, Tak!"

Red raised an antenna. Then gave a scream of disgust at the sight of Shast. He quickly began coughing to cover up his embarrassment.

"Listen Zim. We need every single Irken we can get a hold of alive, so tell that thing to release Tak."

Zim sulked, but snapped his fingers, and Shast released Tak. She glowered at him a moment before turning her attention to the callscreen.

"This is going to go out to any Irken with a danger level of five or higher, and you two are the only ones out of six who we can contact at the moment."

"Wasn't there seven?" Purple asked, confused.

"X was you idiot."

"Oh yeah- Hey!"

Red facepalmed and sighed.

"At any rate here is your mission…" Red began.

…..

Slowly Nny trudged through the streets, his mind churning. Why had he let her go?

"**Simple" **a voice hissed in his ear. **"You are becoming a slave to your emotions."**

"Shut up Meat!" Nny snarled at the Bub's Burger Boy figure. "I don't need emotion to get through life."

"**Don't you now?"** Reverend Meat snorted. **"Then why do you still fail to rid yourself of them?"**

"It's like a disease." Nny grumbled. "You think it's gone and then, WHAM! It's back and stronger than before."

"**Or Mr. Samsa."** Meat added.

Nny nodded, and then paused. Something was behind him. Slowly he turned. There, on the ground, one eye hideously swollen was the horrible, the terrifying… Madness the Chihuahua.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Nny and Reverend Meat screamed in terror before fleeing into the nearest house.

The nearest, most bizarre house, one could ever imagine. Even with a mind like Nny's…

…

"Hmm." Zim mused. "So my Tallest, you want the awesome powers of Zim to track down this 'X' traitor?"

"Yep" Purple nodded. "Tak must stay alive. That way, there's less chance of you survive- I mean, of any of the Hunters escaping."

Zim was oblivious to the slip but Tak caught it and winked to show she understood. She shivered as Shast hissed softly.

"Don't think it will be ssso easssy." He whispered, as Zim saluted his Tallest and began babbling how awesome he was. "I will be watching you, little one." The 'little one' statement made sense, as Shast was about seven feet high.

Zim was about to sign off, when a figure fell down the elevator shaft, knocking Dib free.

"HOW DO ALL OF THESE PEOPLE KNOW MY ELEVATOR IS IN THE GOD DAMNED TOILET!" Zim shrieked.

"That was an elevator?" Nny asked, surprised. "I was running from the- AAAAH! HE FOLLOWED ME THE LITTLE FREAK!" Nny howled and backed away as... Reverend Meat fell on his back.

"**Umm… I'm not here," **He said nervously. "**I'm just… an illusion. Yeah. Uh… AAAGH!" **He broke off as Madness tumbled down the shaft.

"MADNESS!" Everyone screamed, even the Tallest.

Nny hurled a pair of daggers at the Chihuahua, who merely walked forward and avoided them without even trying.

"Awww…. He's cute!" squealed Gir. "The puppy is playing with the scary man!"

"GIR!" Shouted Zim. "Eat the puppy! The puppy is a taco! Don't be fooled!"

"TACO! I'ma gonna EAT YOU! EAAAAT!" Gir charged forth and ate madness with a single gulp.

"Whew!" Zim gasped, wiping a hand across his brow. "Good work Gir."

Nny did a double take.

"I didn't see that." He whispered in shock.

"No… Uh, no you saw nothing!" Zim called out. "Nothing here is- Urk!" He was cut off as Nny grabbed him and lifted him up.

"Gir! Defensive mode!" Zim shrieked

"Yes sir!" Gir cried eyes turning red. Nny snorted.

"I've already knocked out one little robot what could anoth- Oh. Crap." Nny dropped Zim as Gir's weapons slipped out of his head.

"How does even half of that stuff fit?" Tak asked, but was ignored. "Hey wait; you're that scary guy who knocked me out!"

Nny nodded. "Ain't I awesome like that?" He said proudly. "Yes I am the one who squeezed everything you know about Irkens! I am the one who can slit anyone's throat! I SUCK!" He screamed suddenly, causing everyone to jump. "I KILL PEOPLE JUST BECAUSE THEY ANNOY ME! I TRIED TO KILL THE ONE GIRL WHO LIKED ME TO 'IMMORTALIZE THE MOMENT!' THREE HUMANS HAVE ESCAPED MY HOUSE ALIVE, ONE OF WHICH I RELEASED! WHY ME? BECAUSE I'M A GOD DAMNED WASTE LOCK! Wait… pretend I didn't say that last bit."

There was a long silence. Then;

**"Uh… Wow. You've been holding that in a long time, huh Johnny?" **Reverend Meat noted dryly.

"SHUT UP!" Nny shrieked.

"Incidentally, why is therea hovering Bub's Burger Boy in here?" Skoodge asked.

"This is too weird." Red whispered. "Let's cut the transmission." And the screen flickered out.

"Let's go get some doughnuts!" Purple cried out.

"We're out of doughnuts." Red reminded him.

"!"

Purple shrieked, lasting a full hour.

Red facepalmed.

"I hate you." He muttered

**And that is as far as I go. How weird was that chapter anyway? Review… Or I steal all of YOUR doughnuts.**

**Purple: YOU stole my doughnuts? THROW HIM INTO THE COLD VACUME OF SPACE!**

**Me: SHUT UP! OR I'll eat your soul! Then you won't be able to eat again!**


	10. Chapter 9 Memories

**HI! I'm being tortured by demons!...**

**What, you don't wanna know about that? Jerks.**

**CHAPTER NINE HAS COME! THANK YOU FOR THOSE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!**

** They are my source of energy… Apart from souls… And memories.**

** I, Lord Dread Raven, Do solemnly swear that I do not own Invader Zim, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, or any related trademarks blah, blah, blah…**

**Chapter 9**

**Memories**

The _Hydra_! A fast moving stealth ship. And that was putting it simply. The _Hydra _was capable of hiding among the dark matter of space. It could move at Mach 8: Eight times the speed of sound.

But at the moment its inhabitants were highly irritable.

"_SHUT UP!"_ Shadow hissed.

"Wha-?" Replied Tina in surprise.

"Sorry," The Sklalian apologized. "I'm going so stir-crazy I'm starting to talk to myself."

Silence again. A comet streaked by.

"AAARHG! NOW I'M DOING IT!" Tina shrieked, causing everyone to jump.

X sighed.

_Why oh why…?_

"Must you?" he asked, irritated.

"S-sorry."

Silence again.

"Are we doing anything in particular?" Havel asked.

X was about to speak, when a light flashed.

**Incoming Transmission. **The computer intoned.

"Bring it up." X said.

The screen flickered and a familiar face came on. A familiar _Vortian_ face.

"Hello scum." LARD NAR said.

"Shut up." X growled. "I don't need this crap. I've already gotten on the bad side of the Tallest."

"Fool." Lard Nar grinned. "I won't fall for such an obvious ploy."

"Go to Hell." X said simply.

"No. My work is against Hell not for it."

X's eye glowed. Lard Nar suddenly staggered.

"AH! What the-? I hear voices… GAH!" His voice slowly faded and he shuddered. "What was that?" He whispered.

"My powers. One of them." X said coolly. Think of it as me showing you my memories."

"M-memories?"

"A memory is like mixing a flame with time itself." X explained. "It… flows through one's mind, growing dim at times, but never fading completely. Some learn to show a memory without ever speaking of it or showing a movie, but showing the actual memory itself."

**(A/N: Has your head exploded yet?)**

"And why should I believe this?" Lard Nar growled.

"I merely ask you to ponder." X said, and disconnected the call.

"But the question is," X noted to his crew. "What is a true memory anyway?"

"Please don't make me think about that." Shadow groaned. "Because Phantom's head just 'sploded."

**Short but sweet. Hope your head didn't explode, 'cause I need the reviews.**


	11. Chapter 10 Leaving Earth

**Such wonderful reviews! Sorry about your heads. I'll replace them for you! It might even up your IQ!**

**Random guy: Hey do you own IZ?**

**Me: NO! LIES! LIIIIIIIES!**

**Chapter 10**

**Leaving Earth**

"AAAAAAAH!" Dib screamed as he ran into his house. Gaz was sitting on the couch playing her GS3. She cracked an eye at Dib.

"Be quiet." She grumbled.

"AAAAAAAH." Dib screamed softly.

"What are you screaming about?" Gaz growled menacingly.

"I have to stop Zim! Except now I have to stop him from killing some traitor to his race, because, you know, the enemy-"

"-Of my enemy is my friend, blah, blah, blah." Gaz muttered and glanced at the pizza box on the counter. She removed the last piece and chomped into it.

Dib ran into the garage in order to start up the Dibship at the same time as Prof. Membrane came in.

"What is he doing now, Gaz?" He asked, referring to the previous screaming.

"Going into space to hunt aliens."

Membrane pressed his hand into his face.

"Gaz, I want you to at least keep him alive." He said. "Otherwise, I'll have to spend another year cloning him. And you will have to change its diapers, and it will be easier to keep him alive in the first place.

Gaz sighed. "Fine. I just beat this game anyway." And stomped after her brother.

QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM

Zim twisted a final knob on his Voot cruiser. He had to modify it so that it could fit Skoodge and Shast onto it as well as himself and Gir. Finally it was ready. He had even made a small, moose-shaped hole for Minimoose. Everything was set. Soon he would depart to hunt down that scum, X.

"_I AM ZIM!" _he howled to the sky.

"Yes. Yes you are." Skoodge said, backing slowly away.

QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM

Tak worked fervently, almost done with her Spittle Runner. She had to increase its size, as Nny had threatened to spill her organs out if she didn't allow him to come.

Mimi dropped out of the cockpit.

"All repairs and modifications complete." She said "Runner fully functional."

Tak nodded. She was looking forward to strangling Zim after these "Hunters" were all dead.

She glanced at the file again. Nny was reading it, as he had not heard her objective.

_Case file No. 234682_

_Race: Irken_

_Name: X_

_Gender: Male_

_Eyes: Orange._

_Skin: Black_

_Height: 5'1"_

It was what came after the base information that made Tak shiver.

_IQ: Unknown_

_Special abilities: Unknown_

_Rank: DEFECT_

_PAK Upgrades: Adaptable; can merge other technologies, otherwise unknown._

Tak shivered. She knew almost nothing about her foe.

But one thing was certain:

Any way that this turned out, Zim was gonna die, Shast or no Shast.

QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM

All the ships took off at once, Dib staying out of sight, Tak and Zim keeping forced contact.

"I gonna sing the doom song-MMPH!" Gir squealed, abruptly cut off by a line of duct tape, firmly placed over his mouth by Skoodge.

On Tak's ship there was no duct tape.

"**Ten million bottles of beer on the wall…**"

"SHUT UP MEAT!" Nny screamed at the top of his lungs.

**MWAHAHAHA- *Cough cough* Ehem! REVIEW! Please? We have cookies!**

**Purple: GIMME!**

**Me: Don't make me drain you… *Eyes begin to glow* I can do really HORRIBLE things to you…**

**Purple: Ulp.**


	12. Chapter 11 Track Down Hydra!

**Is X in trouble? Or is Zim? Take a guess… Because nobody knows… Mwahahahaha…**

**I do not own Zim, 'kay?**

**Chapter 11**

**Track Down **_**Hydra**_**!**

Zim chewed his lip thoughtfully. The _Hydra_ was his first target, but it would be difficult to find.

After all, space was big. No seriously, it was _**BIG**_. Tracking one object was always a challenge, which was one reason it had taken Zim so long to find a planet with life on it to conquer.

But there were always clues. A hint of stirred gasses here, an unknown bio-sign there, a little phased space, perhaps even a shattered asteroid. Zim did not show it, but he was perfect for this sort of mission.

The scanners onboard his ship were outdated, but they seemed to be doing better than Tak's.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN SEE WHERE HIS SHIP HAS BEEN?" She screamed into the comm. system.

"What, you mean that you can't?" Zim asked in surprise. "What model is your scanner?"

"The newest kind that's out!" She complained. "It should be able to pick up anything."

"HAH!" Zim laughed. "Even though it is newer it is inferior to my scanners! I AM ZIIIIIIM!"

Nny buried his face in his palms.

"God, he is so annoying." He moaned. "Does he need to repeat his name EVERY FIVE MINUTES?"

**Five minutes later…**

"I AM ZIM!" He screamed.

"**…One bottle of beer on the wall…" **Reverend Meat sang. Nny sighed and simply ignored him.

"I hate you." He said matter-of-factly.

"**…Take it down pass it around… NO… MORE… BOTTLES… OF… BEEEEER… OOOOOOON… THEEEEEE… WAAAAAAAAAAALL!" **Meat finished, oblivious to the glares both Tak and Nny were shooting him.

On the Dibship, Dib growled in irritation. The spy bugs he had placed in the Irken vessels hadn't helped much.

Suddenly, Shast spoke up.

"Do you get the feeling we're being watched?" He asked uncertainly.

"Actually, I do!" Skoodge said glancing about.

Zim seemed unconcerned. "It's probably the Dib-Beast." He said coolly. "Tak, you probably don't know this but he has your old Spittle Runner."

"WHAT?" She shrieked. "He overrode the defenses?"

"Yep." Zim said simply. There was a silence.

"You just don't care, do you?" Nny grumbled.

"Nah. I've got bigger concerns than a giant-headed hyu-man."

Even though only Gaz could hear him, Dib snarled softly. "My head is not big."

"Yes it is, now be quiet." Gaz growled.

They rode on in silence… Until Gir managed to pull the tape from his mouth.

"Doom, doom do-do-doom, DOOM! Doom, doom, doom… D-d-dooooom!"

**I wuv the doom song… REVIEW! REVIEW OR YOU WILL PAY!**

…**I made sandwiches!**


	13. Chapter 12 Beyond Imagination

**You want cookies? HEREYOUGO! (Throws pile of random cookies on top of reviewer) ONWARD, I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 12**

**Beyond Imagination**

X had a habit of pacing about the _Hydra _whenever he needed to think. He was still pondering how they would act next when a low raking sound came from the back of the ship.

"Phantom," he ordered. "Investigate that sound."

"YES SIR!" The small robot saluted and crawled off to do so. He poked around for a moment, before determining that the noise came from outside the ship…

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

Slowly Phantom crept along the hull of _Hydra_, magnetizing his feet to keep from drifting into space. That was the last thing they needed. The SIR unit paused upon sighting a pair of small craft strapped to the side of their ship by a pair of metal clamps. Phantom's eyes flashed red and he gave out a sound akin to a low chuckle. With lightning efficiency he ran his razor-like claws over the ships, rendering them useless.

**(A/N: Please let this be the last time I include a character description… Anyhow, Phantom is all black with really long, lanky arms that have dagger claws on the end)**

Silently, Phantom prowled until he came across a small airlock. It had been used recently; there was still a small amount of air around it. Phantom crawled in quickly.

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGJKLZXCVBNM**

X continued pacing softly. He was trying to think but a new noise was interrupting his thoughts. A chilling noise, magnified and bouncing off walls, echoing through the ship…

X tensed, uncertain of what it was, but it was getting closer. Immediately he prepared for battle.

A sudden pall seemed to fill the air as the noise suddenly grew quieter, but still closer. Suddenly it clicked. Laughter. Maniacal laughter. Then, eight figures appeared. X immediately recognized the first figure.

"Irken Zim, I presume?" He asked calmly.

"Irken _Invader_ Zim." Zim hissed. "Gir! Attack!"

Gir charged forth, eyes blazing red, X reared up, extending one of his PAK legs…

He missed. Gir ran past him and slammed into the wall he fell backwards onto his head and began to wildly dance about.

"WHEE HEE HEE HOO! WHEE HEE HE HAAAH!" The insane robot cackled. X looked quizzical.

"HI THERE!" Gir screamed.

"Oookayyy…" Was all X managed to say.

Zim sighed, facepalming. _Why do I bother…? _He wondered silently.

"Shast…" And that was all his demonic creation needed.

"Death on the wind!" He hissed ominously, unsheathing his claws.

X leapt back to evade the follow-up slashing flurry.

Suddenly, his eyes flashed. A sort of off-white light began to glow from him, and a voice echoed from his PAK's computer

**Hypermode enabled. **

X moved like a whirlwind darting ducking and punching. In a matter of seconds, everyone in Zim's group was bound tightly to chairs, except for Gir, who was:

"Dancin' like a monkey!"

"Gir! Get me outta this!" Zim ordered.

"Okeedokee!" The little robot said, and tried to untie Zim. In a matter of seconds, he was also tied up.

"YAAAY!" Gir screamed happily.

"Gir we have been captured." Skoodge said to the little robot. "Do you know what that even means!"

"Uh-huh!"

Nny cocked an eyebrow, more surprised at being captured rather than alarmed.

"You don't really do you?" He asked.

"No." Gir admitted, before screaming something about piggies.

X sighed. "I _had_ a headache. Now it's more like a migraine."

Phantom came in then dragging a certain large headed human.

"Intruder captured."

X was interested.

"Are you with Zim, big-headed creature?" He asked.

"NO!" He shouted, shuddering. "Oh and also… MY. HEAD. IS. NOT. BIG!"

"Yes it is." Nny sang out. "You could fit a moose in there. IS THERE A MOOSEY IN YOUR HEAD?"

"Uhh, no. Not that I know of."

"Not that you know of! Exactly! How did we all get tied up anyway?"

X smirked. "Hypermode. Allows me to undergo an incredible surge of power. The only trouble is that it uses up an energy reserve that takes a little while to charge."

"Cool." Said a certain scary-looking human who appeared out of seemingly nowhere.

"H-Howdidshegetin?" Tina stammered in surprise. "Or rather, I'm assuming that it's female."

"You don't wanna know." Gaz smirked.

"Are you really fighting against the empire?" Dib asked hopefully.

"Kinda." Shadow said. "Though all we're doing is drifting at the moment."

"Great!" Dib said enthusiastically. "I can help if you want! I know… stuff."

"What kind of 'stuff'?" Havel asked suspiciously.

"Well, I know Irkens burn on contact with a common substance on my planet called water, um, most of the food we have is really bad for them…"

X listened. Then he nodded. "You can tag along if you want but-"

He was interrupted by a voice coming from the screen.

"So you really _are_ against the Irken Empire!" An almost British sounding voice resonated from the speakers…

**HA! ANOTHER CLIFF HANGAR! You must hate me. Here: (Holds out packages) take one each. They have an authentic, computer made Gir doggy suit! Or you can have these copies of Nny's smiley face daggers! Please choose! And review!**


	14. Chapter 13 A Stroll Down Psychotic

**I HAVE HEAD EXPLODY!**

**Nny: Lucky stiff…**

**Zim: Lord Dread Raven does not own the almighty Invader ZIIIM!**

**Chapter 13**

**A Stroll Down Psychotic Memory Lane**

"Lard Nar." X said coldly. "Telling me I'm a liar again?"

"Did you even here me?" Lard Nar asked in irritation. "I said-"

"Sarcasm." X said in explanation. He turned to Zim and the others. Zim was thrashing viciously, teeth biting his bonds.

"Hm. I'll have to take a peek through his memories. How did he become an invader? I shall look through his mind."

Zim let out a hiss of fury as X advanced on him. He would have begun to struggle harder but he froze as X's eyes began glowing.

"Let's see what you have locked in that thick skull of yours…" X whispered…

QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM

X winced. Zim's resistance was stronger than he had expected. Zim was not an idiot, as X had assumed, simply… psychotic. Zim's intellect was that of a genius. Mixed in with a form of 'selective hearing', an egotistical nature and blind loyalty, it suddenly dawned on X just how dangerous Zim really was. He also realized how he could believe any orders the Tallest gave him. His furious resistance forced X out of his mind, but not before X discovered one memory.

"_Irken Invader Zim. For single-handedly ruining Operation Impending Doom-"_

_ "Ruined? I blew up more than all the other invaders!"_

_ "You blew up all the other invaders!"_

_ "-You will be re-encoded as a food service drone… And banished to the Irken snacking planet of Foodcourtia…"_

QWERTTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCCVBNM

X staggered backwards. He had used up all his strength to extract a single memory. He gasped for breath and sagged to his knees.

Tina quickly checked his vitals. They seemed stable but…

"His eyes are going dim!" She gasped, alarmed. "I-I think he's going into shock!"

"Won't his PAK reactivate him?" Lard Nar asked.

"Yes…" Tina admitted. "But whatever's locked up in that psychopath's head," She snarled, jabbing a thumb at Zim who merely seemed dazed. "Is well guarded. He must have a lot bigger intellect than it seems."

"Zim and intellect?" Tak was skeptical, still trying to escape her bonds. "Sounds like a bit of a paradox."

Before Zim could make a scathing reply he noticed something. Minimoose had begun to glow. A brilliant white light shone from the restrained moose.

_Uh-oh…_ Zim thought.

Tina noticed.

"What the-?" She began, but before she could even finish her statement, a deep voice filled the air.

"DOOMSDAY DEVICE ACTIVATED!"

In a moment, everyone was thinking a single thought simultaneously.

_Oh Shit._

Except for Gir of course.

"YAY, WE'RE DOOMED!"

**Or are they? HAHAHAHA! MY INSANITY SHALL JUDGE THEIR FATES, NOT YOUR PUNY BEGGING!**

…**Just kidding. As I already said, I love abusing my characters, but the word 'Abuse' ends with 'use'**

**Nny: Since I didn't say anything I shall do this bit! Review! OR I CUT YOUR FILTHY THROAT!**


	15. Chapter 14 Crashed

**Alright, alright, I know. You do/do not want anyone/everyone to be exploded. You shall find out! BEGIN THE CHAPTER! I own NOTHING!**

**Chapter 14**

**Crashed**

Zim blinked slowly. He wondered if he had woken up or was dead. He decided by the blazing pain he felt that he was indeed alive. Very alive. Slowly he sat upright, cracking his spine back into place. He could tell that it had broken, but managed to heal itself before he woke.

The _Hydra_ had crashed down on some planet. He couldn't tell which planet exactly, but he realized that he could likely use the small communicator in his PAK to locate Gir, and use Gir to call the tallest.

"Gir," He ordered "Get over here!"

Gir exploded out of the remains of what looked like X's chair.

"HI!" He screamed. Zim winced.

"Gir, I need you to-" He was cut off mid-sentence by a shock of black energy. In a moment the coils of blackness had him by the legs, upside-down. Shadow had awakened as well.

"Now, now." He whispered condescendingly. "No need for any of that nonsense. I've had enough from that little mouth of yours you psychotic little creep."

Zim shivered. Shadow had an aura of menace about him that seemed to send a chill through the air.

"Now, under any other circumstance, I would kill you, here and now. But I'm curious about you. It isn't just anyone who can force X out of their heads. You must have one Hell of a brain."

In spite of his situation, Zim couldn't help but smirk slightly. He wasn't used to being called intelligent. Mainly because he unintentionally became the enemy of most of the known universe. Still he had to get out of this ASAP.

An idea formed in his head.

_ It might just work_ He thought.

"Gir! He is a piggy! GET THE PIGGY!" Zim screamed.

Gir shot forward and tackled Shadow, knocking him to the ground.

"Get off me!" Shadow hissed.

"Awww… Somebody needs a huuug!" Gir squealed, embracing Shadow.

"AAAAH!"

Zim leapt free of the shadowy coils wrapped around his throat and pinned Shadow down, PAK leg extended. It poised to strike shadow, just under the neck. Only one thing was stopping it from attacking. And that would be a sudden force, ripping Zim off his feet.

Shadow sighed with a hint of relief. Tina had awoken and had managed to pull Zim away. She pinned him down and bashed his head against the ground. Zim responded by viciously kicking her in the Spooch. Tina swiftly leapt back and tensed to strike. Zim stood and charged. Tina dealt Zim three blows. One to the head, another to the ribs, and a very, _very_ painful kick directly between the legs.

"Owww…" Zim gasped. "You…little…pain…in…the…ass!" He let out a low groan as he fell to his knees, eyes wide with pain.

"There. Now we're even for destroying our ship." Tina said calmly.

"WOW!" Dib was conscious. "You have no idea how much I would have liked to do that!"

"I can take a guess." Said a low voice. Everyone (Except for the unconscious ones) jumped. Nny had an eerie voice. He stood slowly and grinned. "He is obnoxious isn't he?"

"That's a lot of cruel punishment for obnoxiousness!" Shadow noted wincing.

"Really?" Nny asked, surprised. "I've killed for less. But then again, I am criminally insane."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

Dib frowned. This guy was pretty darn creepy. Especially since he wouldn't say much about himself.

Zim was still doubled over.

"So… much…pain!" He gasped. "Oh…Gir… give…me… the… painkiller!"

Gir pulled a small hammer out of his head and handed it to Zim, who promptly knocked himself out with it.

**This was mainly a chapter to give me time for more ideas. Yes everyone is alive, just unconscious. REVIEW! And I will… Give you… I dunno… Gir voice changers? Sure, why not?**


	16. Chapter 15 The Chapter with No Name

**Zim is in pain. Everyone is trapped on an unknown planet!**

** HOW WILL THEY SURVIVE? HOWWWWWW! Read and review.**

**X: I'm doing the disclaimer! Lord Dread Raven does not own IZ or JTHM!**

**Chapter 15**

**The Chapter with No Name**

Everyone was conscious now. No one was happy. Tak was furious.

"DAMN IT ZIM!" She screeched as Zim darted aside to evade her spider legs. "I am gonna rip out your spine!"

Zim suddenly slid along the ground, dodging under Tak.

"Hey!" He snapped, backing away slowly. "Blame Minimoose, not me!"

"But you probably did… something!"

"I don't even know HOW to activate his nubs!"

Shast lifted Tak into the air, while Shadow lifted Zim.

"No time for arguing!" Snapped Shadow.

"Agreed." Noted Shast. "Now put my massster down."

Shadow quailed under Shast's glare and complied.

"Oh, by the way," He noted. "Zim, do you have any idea just how WRONG that sounded?"

Zim winced. "Eeeeyeeesss… I should have chosen my words better…"

Tak actually stopped struggling, and Shast put her down.

"Is that Zim still talking?" She asked incredulous. Zim was so egotistical he could almost never admit to any form of flaw.

Dib was shocked as well. "He must have hit his head!" He agreed.

"Says the boy with a giant head." Gaz grumbled.

"MY HEAD-"

"-Is enormous, yes, yes." X grumbled. "Now, would you all just SHUT UP!" He snarled. "We need to concentrate on how to get off of this rock!"

It was true. At least the Hydra's atmospheric stabilizer was in one piece. The Irkens didn't need to worry, but not everyone here was an Irken.

Skoodge had gone off with Gir, Mimi and Phantom, mainly to see if anything was alive on this planet. He came back, eyes wide.

"Look at this!" He shouted. "It's incredible!"

The group followed him nervously; unsure of what could lie ahead on this barren planet.

A huge metal… _thing_ rose up from the ground, a thing Zim and Dib both recognized.

"HOLY SPLOCHENKIEMEN!" Zim gasped.

(**Fun Fact: Splochenkiemen was the Irken who created the Control Brains. Now his name is used as a swear word, for no apparent reason.)**

It was a ship. The whole planet was, according to Zim and Dib.

"Actually, I flew it in an attempt to destroy the earth. Don't ask how THAT turned out…" He admitted. "I wonder if it still flies…" With that, he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Find something to hold on to!" He called out, and began to make the planet fly.

"WHAAAA!" Was the general sound of everyone giving out a scream as the planet jolted to life.

After the violent start, things went more smoothly.

"This is more fun than the time I had that girl with a strap around her head that made her eyes shoot out!"

Reverend Meat suddenly appeared, causing everyone to jump.

"**Nny…You are very disturbing, you know that?"** He said, choosing his words carefully. No need to get pinned to the ground or a wall like the Doughboys had…

"Yes. I am fully aware of that." He said smirking.

"Geez." Dib shuddered.

"This guy is creepy." Muttered X. "Is he serious?"

"_Dead_ serious." Grinned Nny.

"This guy is so…" Gaz noted, trying to find a good word to describe him. "_**Wacky**_." Nny's eyes widened.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" He hissed. "You…" His eyes narrowed. "Called…" a strange change came into his voice. Usually, Nny's voice was oddly high, with a low rasp to it. Now, it was incredibly low, and sounded almost like there were two voices speaking at once. "Meee…" His eyes locked with Gaz's and, for the first time in her life, her gaze quavered. "WACKY!" Shrieked Nny.

"H-hey!" Stuttered Gaz, ACTUALLY _STUTTERED_. "Look, it's just a word!"

Nny, rose up, silhouetted in the shadow of a passing sun, appearing very… evil.

"I'll show you wacky… I'LL SHOW YOU WACKEEEE!"

"Take it easy!" Gaz snapped, regaining her composure, and smacking Nny aside. It took her full strength to do so. Nny seemed more surprised than hurt. It focused him as well, and he shook his head.

_Note to self,_ Gaz thought. _Never, __**ever**__ call Nny 'wacky'._

**I bet you thought that someone was gonna die huh? REVIEW! **


	17. Chapter 16 Who Are You Really?

**Oh… Hi… Um… This chapter is gonna be more about Nny than anyone else. (Gulps) He, uh… Kinda put me up to it…**

**FLASHBACK**

**(Nny is holding a chainsaw at my throat in his house.) **

**Nny: WRITE ABOUT ME, YOU ROTTEN PILE OF FECID COMPOST!**

**Me: Okay, okay! I'll do it, just lemme go!**

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

**Me: (Shivers) Oookayyy… Phantom?**

**Phantom: Lord Dread Raven only owns me and the Hunters.**

**Chapter 16**

**Who Are You?**

Nny sat on the planet/ships surface, pleased to be so far from the social maggots he was so used to. He closed his eyes and wondered, out of pure curiosity how long it would be before he was fully desensitized. Perhaps never _fully_, but as much as possible.

**"…"**

Nny sighed. "What is it now Meat? I know you're just _dying _to say something."

**"…You can't do it Nny."**

Nny blinked in surprise. "What do you mean? If those 'Irkens' can stop feeling then I can."

"But we can't." Said a cool voice from behind him. Nny turned to see Havel standing a short ways away, staring off into the distance.

"That's only what we say." He said bitterly. "We call ourselves cold, but we only shut out some emotions. And even those are only hidden, not gone."

Nny pondered this for a moment.

"Even so, I still intend to desensitize myself."

Havel was surprised.

"To make yourself cold is a foolish thing." He snorted. "Without feeling, you lose all your will as well. You feel no need to eat, to move even. You become a robot, and a slave to the whims of those who are stronger than you."

The Reverend took a bite of his plastic burger and chewed thoughtfully on it.

** "Hmm. That's a new perspective. I guess even without emotion, you still are always a slave to something…"**

"Not always." Havel disagreed. "Even with emotion you don't have to obey them. Not strangling someone for calling you a name and pissing you off for example."

Nny growled softly.

"Kinda hard to do when I'm 'sanely challenged'."

Havel nodded. "True."

There was a long silence.

"Shit." Was all Nny could vocalize at this point.

Havel's eye twitched. Suddenly he dove to one side, avoiding a meteorite that jammed viciously into the ground.

"Damn it! What the Hell was that?" He grunted.

Nny stared at the small meteorite in horror. Jammed into the top of it, there was a pair of very _familiar_ looking knives. Knives that had been plunged into a wall… and perhaps some _Styrofoam_ as well…

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! OOO spooky! This sounds bad. I needed a Nny-centric chapter so I figured that this one would do. R&R!**


	18. Chapter 17 The Mysterious Silouhetes

**Welcome to Invader X! So sorry about the suspense. As long as I'm apologizing, I may as well say, "Sorry!" To that family of monkeys I starved… Wait, pretend I didn't say that.**

**Gir: LORD DREADY RAVEN GUY OWN NOTHING! PIGGIES!**

**Chapter 17**

**The Mysterious Silhouettes**

Tallest Red lounged thoughtfully on the bridge of the _Massive_. He doubted that Zim could survive, but it was possible.

_Zim._ Red thought with loathing. He could care less about X. If Zim called one more time than he would order for him to be destroyed, along with whatever planet he was on.

He was stirred from thought by his co-ruler.

"Hey Red?"

Red sighed. "What now?"

Purple glanced over his shoulder, before leaning in close and whispering softly. Red's eyes narrowed slightly and he leered at Purple.

"I could care less about your doughnuts. Now shut up."

Purple looked at Red as though _he _were the crazy one.

"My Tallest!" Called one of the technicians. "There is some call coming in for you from an anonymous source. Shall I patch it through?"

Red nodded. And the screen flickered on. Two, silhouettes appeared; both looked to be the same, the same odd shapes. It looked almost as though they were wearing chef hats.

"_Rulers of the Irken Empire,_" One hissed voice deep and echoing. "_We wish to do a bit of business regarding your newest enemies._"

"And how would you know about that?" Red asked suspiciously.

The creature chuckled darkly. "We _have our sources. We would like to kill this enemy, as well as his companions._"

"What would you be asking for?"

"There is someone travelling with the Irkens you sent to hunt him," The second thing snickered, voice high and nasal. "One who did us a horrible disservice."

"And you wanna killem!" Asked Purple hopefully. "We'll let you kill all of 'em if you want!"

"_Done!" _The first voice said ominously. "_We shall contact you when we succeed._"

"And then you won't ever-"

"_Hear_-"

"From us-"

"_**AGAIN"**_ They finished as one.

"How do we know if you'll succeed?" Red asked coldly.

"_I am depression in a physical form. I can make one kill himself."_

"And I am insanity!"

Red shrugged. "You will probably die but so what? Go ahead."

The second one's eyes narrowed, and he raised one hand, middle finger extended.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!" Red shrieked, but the callers had just signed off. Red sighed. "Another chance that Zim'll die. I can take an insult for that."

**This was a short chapter. Don't worry, more to come!**


	19. Chapter 18 Realization and Hatred

**AAAH! THE DEMON GOTH HAMSTERS! THEY TAUNT ME! **

…**sorry. Just… review more; it helps to get more than one review per chapter.**

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 18**

**Realization and hatred**

Nny stared at the daggers in shock. The doughboys had been gathering dust for years, how could this happen?

_Well, I'm sure I'll find out…_ Nny thought. _They probably want to rip me open for nailing them to the wall…_

"**Erm. That's weird…"**

Nny rolled his eyes. "What I wanna know is why they started moving again."

"Who exactly?" Havel asked, suspicious.

"Oh, just my two evil fractions of the devil that used to be my head… voice…thingies, but now they're a pair of living Styrofoam doughboys."

"Styrofoam? Doughboys?"

Nny sighed. "Nevermind." And stalked off.

Havel shrugged and went back to learn about one of the others who had come hunting them.

_Didn't learn all that much from him, maybe I can find out more about Zim from X. After all, he must have gotten some info out of him._

Havel was the sort of Irken who wanted to know more about his enemies, even if the current situation had forced them into an uneasy alliance. Until they found a place to get help, they would not try and kill one another.

_I hope. _Havel thought nervously.

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

Zim had set the ship for auto drive. Basically, they were looking for a way off of Mars. There wasn't exactly any resources that could be used here. For a long time he simply sat and pondered. He could feel the distrustful stares coming from all sides. Only Shast, Gir and Minimoose trusted him at all. Well, maybe 'trust' wasn't the right word to use for Gir.

Zim was used to hostility; he faced it all the time on Irk, so he didn't let it bother him. Usually.

He was currently running through his memory banks, trying to find out what X would find important that wasn't widely known.

There wasn't very much.

But something seemed different. Phrases leapt out at him that he had simply ignored or not noticed before.

_Your exile- I mean mission…_

_ Your PAK still has you encoded as a food service drone…_

_ Your mission is just a big lie!_

Zim winced slightly. It was X's probe, he realized. It had caused him to actually notice things that he had flat out ignored in the past.

His eyes twitched ever so slightly and narrowed. No one noticed them glow. 

Just for a moment Zim's magenta eyes pulsed a deep throbbing red. His teeth gritted and his antennae quivered. Something dark was brewing. An evil storm of fury was forming deep within him. A storm composed of a powerful hatred.

**This chapter was kinda dark. Not like me at all. Usually. **

** Anyway, review or I send the ninja emo guys after you!**


	20. Chapter 19 A Master Plan

**I…am…reborn! I shall… devour your souls! …Oh, sorry, wrong document. Anyway I just thought that I should update because I'm gonna be gone for a week!**

**Random Irken: Lord Dread Raven owns nothing. Can I go home now?**

**Chapter 19**

**A Master Plan and Fear of Styrofoam**

Zim was swiftly forming a plan. His normally magenta eyes were still glowing, but only faintly. Swiftly he drew out his communicator and began to establish a link to the _Massive_. He didn't have to wait long.

"Oh. Zim." Red sighed "What is it?"

"My Tallest!" Zim saluted with fake enthusiasm. "I have located the position of X!" The Tallest grinned ever so slightly.

"Unfortunately," Zim continued, "All working ships were destroyed in a mishap involving an exploding… moose… all off the Hunters, as well as me, Skoodge and Tak, have been stranded on an uninhabited planet."

Tallest Red shrugged. "Send out a homing signal. We'll be there to blow you… I mean pick you up."

"Yes my Tallest! Invader Zim signing off!"

Red and Purple glanced at each other and smirked evilly. That was far too easy.

QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM

Nny had not ceased pacing. His insane mind was thinking, one thought over and over again.

_How? How did they escape? How come the wall monster didn't keep them? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?_

And so on.

To Johnny's amazement, Reverend Meat had a theory.

"_The monster, the wall, you, the blood, the killing, it was all a system." _He explained. _"The doughboys too. When the waste lock was broken, the monster escaped and the system fell apart. Whatever the monster wanted the doughboys back for, he finished with them and threw them out like toys it was no longer interested in."_

Nny made a thoughtful "Hmm…" sound.

"Total system backup huh? Interesting. Speaking of killing, anyone noticed that they aren't dead yet? I have been annoyed out of my friggin' skull, and yet, no one has died yet… That was too many yets."

Nny lazily stretched and stalked lazily about, mainly just trying to find a distraction. It wasn't that he was worried, he was mainly just _bored_. He was bored out of his mind. Which was a bad sign for anyone likely to get killed when he was in a _bad _mood. And this was probably worse than in a bad mood.

Nny made a soft growling sound deep in his throat. He really, _really_ wanted to kill someone. ASAP. If not sooner.

His fingers twitched ever so slightly. A small itch ran across them. An itch for a sharp object… And he happened to have at least a dozen of them hidden in the coat he wore, a trench coat like the one he had found in Hell.

An idea came to him. He sat down and reached into one of the deep pockets he had, and pulled out a battered old book. His old journal.

He drew out a pencil and began to write thoughtfully.

_Dear Die-ary,_

_My life seems to have taken many turns. The last time I wrote here, I wished to become cold, unfeeling. I wanted to lose all emotions, but now… Now I am unsure. As I think to myself, I remember all of the crimes I have committed. I have slain more people than any one soldier could, and yet not all of them were asses. Some, like that one man, Edgar Vargas, or that one person who escaped from the wall, whose name I can't recall, (Everything a few days before the moment I died is a little blurry. I remember something about a misshapen potato and a reject jelly bean…) they seemed like good enough people. And then again; some of them truly deserved it, such as that man who tried to take little Squeegee, or that total moron, Jimmy. Ugh… Every time I hear that name, I shudder with pure revulsion. I need time to ponder and a way to escape my boredom. I must say, as I said once before, I can't help but look forward to where my life is going now._

Nny paused a moment before signing his name below

-_Johnny C._

**Howzat? Huh? Reviewing brings me joy and energy to write more!**

**Oh, and for those of you who didn't review that had an easy chance to…**

**NINJA EMOS! ATTACK!**


	21. Chapter 20 Attack of the Headvoices!

**I have returned from vacation to once again wreak havoc via including Irkens and Nny in a story!**

**I don't own Invader Zim or JTHM. **

**Chapter 20**

**Attack of the headvoices!**

Nny had pocketed his worn Die-ary when he noticed something above his head. It was a ship shaped like a chef's hat, of all things. He jumped to his feet and drew out his smiley-face daggers, eyes twitching dangerously. Everyone noticed and backed slowly away from him.

The ship drew closer and slowed. A large deadly-looking gun emerged from the front.

"Wait, wait, hold it!" An angry voice shrieked over some form of PA. "We're supposed to do the whole 'returned to seek revenge' spiel, remember?"

"_Hmm. I DON'T CARE!" _Another hissed. "_Now shut up and let me pull the goddamned trigger!"_

"You're not the boss of me!"

"_SHUT UP! DAMN IT!" _

This was followed by a series of swearing and insults too violent to include in a T rated fanfiction.

Zim was quivering over the button with a picture of a gun on it.

"Can I shoot them or does anyone care?" He asked. Nny nodded.

"Please do."

Zim pushed the button, launching a moon. Apparently, Mars made its own moons, and auto-reloaded them. The moon hurtled at the ship which was sent hurtling off into space.

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

"Okay, does anyone know who that was?" Tina asked after a long pause. Nny nodded.

"They are… or at least were my internal voices."

"Internal… voices?" Dib asked "Like… Schizophrenia?"

"Mmm… not exactly…" Nny shrugged. "They were… solid. Alive. They stemmed from my brain, but in the end they used me. I ended up pinning them to my wall."

"Hence the 'revenge'?" Shadow asked.

"Yep."

(Insert awkward pause here)

"So, uh, what were they more specifically?" Skoodge asked nervously.

"**They were Styrofoam cutouts of the** **Pillsbury** **doughboy," **Reverend Meat chimed in. **"With creepy paint on them. One was Nny's mania, Mr. Eff; the other was his depression, Psychodoughboy."**

At this point, Gir ran in screaming his head off, wearing his doggy suit. He collapsed in the middle of the circle that all present had formed. He had just ran all the way around Mars.

"Whee…" He panted happily. "I ate the hobo!" He screamed before running off.

No one took any notice.

"So, then what are you?" X asked, turning to the Reverend.

"**I am one who tries to convince Nny to live for sensation,"** He explained. **"To get him to give in to every desire and urge that he feels. Of course, he refuses."**

"Of course!" Nny snapped. "To be unfeeling! Perhaps not as much as I wished at first, but still!"

Meat snarled and round teeth becoming sharp points; his eyes, normally wide and innocent, became small and pure white.

"**JOHNNY C.!"** The plastic effigy boomed, voice suddenly becoming vicious and snarly. **"YOU ARE A DELUDED MORON! YOU CAN'T STOP FEELING, NOW GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL! You make me sick! You try to be so unfeeling! That would make you a sick twisted little creature!" **He paused before realizing, he already was. **"More so than before. You can hide behind words but you still feel! Feel for Squee, for Devi-" **He was abruptly cut off by Nny suddenly yanking him into the air.

**(A/N: The style of lifting him should be similar to the way he held D-boy in the air before stabbing him to the wall.)**

"SHUT UP!" Nny snarled. "Shut up now you repugnant little statue! Never mention her name again! I do not want to remember that night!"

Meat smirked. **"Will you forget her as easily as you forgot the one who gave me to you?"**

He was about to make another remark, but Nny suddenly whipped out one of his sickles. With lightning precision, he tore a hole in the middle of Meat's torso. An odd, bloodlike substance oozed out of the hole.

"**DAMMIT!" **Meat shrieked. **"How long is this gonna take? I have to drag my freaking front together now!"**

Nny stalked off in a rage.

"Go to hell Meat!" He snarled before turning away.

Everyone but Gaz seemed more than a bit shaken.

"Eep." Tina whimpered quietly.

**Wow. I may have done pretty well on that chapter…**

**REVIEW! Or else I send the samurai hipsters after you!**


	22. Chapter 21 Gir Does Something Useful!

**No reviews? I HATE YOU ALL! I will be very angry if I don't get reviewed!**

**To add some comedy to a somewhat dark story we have a chapter of pure Gir!**

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 21**

**Gir Does Something Useful?**

Gir had circled the planet four times in ten minutes. He was still happily unaware of the recent outbursts with the semi-intelligent group.

He ran in circles until he slammed into a hard object with a surprised:

"Oof!"

Gir sat upright and looked at the thing he had slammed into. It was big and shiny. That was all Gir needed to know to like it.

"Ooo! You pretty!" He giggled crazily.

The object was long and white. Gir ran to one end happily and discovered a small door, just big enough for him to fit through. He crawled in and looked about.

It was dark, but Gir could see via infrared. His cyan eyes turned blood red. Slowly the little robot skulked in the shadows, looking about. He saw a pair of shadowy figures checking a pair of guns.

"_All right. Let's just shoot him in the head this time._"

"No that won't work, let's disintegrate his entire body!"

Gir's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Silently the little robot darted outside, activated his jets, and shot off towards the face where everyone else was.

**MESSAGE TO MORONS: PLOT DEVELOPMET**

**-Jhonen Vasquez: JTHM #6**

**Please review…(Does big puppy eyes) PLEASE! I BEG YOU!**


	23. Chapter 22 Styrofoam and a Nightmare

**Hello! THANKS FOR REVIEWING! Now then… Onward with the story!**

**I DO NOT OWN JTHM OR INVADER ZIM.**

**Chapter 22**

**Doughboys and a Nightmare**

Gir had actually managed to stay focused long enough to report to Zim. Somewhere, a universe exploded at the same time.

Of course, about two seconds after delivering the report, Gir immediately began to squeal about waffles. Zim ignored his wild screams and pulled a gun out of his PAK.

"Can Styrofoam be liquidized?" He asked no one in particular.

Johnny lazily drew out his favorite dagger, the butterfly knife.

"If not, I can always separate their limbs from their bodies." He drawled.

Skoodge looked rather scared out of his wits. "Are we all gonna die?" He asked nervously. Then he noticed something. "I haven't heard the big-headed guy scream at all! Where is he anyway?"

QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM

Dib was a safe distance away. He had had an idea. (Gasp of horror!) A very nasty little idea. Zim was going to be on the receiving end of it. Slowly Dib opened a familiar looking book. A spell drive. One with points on it. No, Dib had not learned that spell drives equal bad things for the caster.

He scanned through the drive until he found the one he wanted.

A taut smile spread across his face as he read.

_Nightmare_

_Summons a terrifying demon to punish your foes._

_10 percent chance of demon not taking your side and doing as he pleases. Use at your own risk. If a horrible fiend from some other plane of existence begins trying to eat you, DON'T COME CRYIN' TO US!_

Dib hit the CAST SPELL button.

There was a 'zzt' and then nothing.

Dib kicked the spell drive.

"IS THIS THING TOTALLY WORTHLESS?" He shrieked.

Stomping away bitterly, he did not notice a shadowy figure, slithering out from the drive. A wide grin slowly spread over his face, wide violet eyes glittering ominously.

QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM

The clash between Johnny C. and his self-aware headvoices began with a bang. Literally. Mr. Eff had run in screaming and shooting. Psychodoughboy, being sane, (saner) was a little more cautious.

"_Oh Johhhnny!" _He called out mockingly, gun raised. He glanced at the liquid remains of Mr. Eff.

"_Good riddance!"_ D-boy cackled madly. He move surprisingly fast for a piece of Styrofoam and evaded Nny's dagger.

His spiral eyes seemed to spin in their head as he locked eyes with Nny. It became apparent that they _were_ spinning.

"_What's the matter Nny? Scared to come home? Scared of me? Scared of dying? Fool." _His painted grin grew wide. "_Are you still hiding? Still running? I am strong enough to kill you now. AND I SHALL!" _He raised the gun but was stopped by a sudden pain.

He turned his eyes widened. Behind him, needle teeth dug into his back, was Reverend Meat.

"**Sorry, but I'm a part of Nny.**" He spat around his mouthful. "**Whether he likes it or not.**"

Psychodoughboy furiously whipped his gun around. And lost his head to Nny's knife.

QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM

"My, my." Snickered the thing Dib had summoned. "I see/I feel/ those fools/ the air/ they battle/ it trembles/ themselves/ like a leaf."

It grinned and silently approached, wraithlike. It watched and saw Nny decapitating D-boy. It continued creeping up on them, hoping to scare the living daylights out of them.

The two purple orbs in his head slowly scanned the group, lingering on Nny.

It advanced another pace and smirked "Well, well/they won/ that one/for now/seems/but for/familiar./how long?" It whispered in a smooth, silky voice.

(A/N: If anyone can guess how he talks, they get a cookie!)

It listened to the group bickering for moment, and had to bite its tongue to keep from laughing as Gir interrupted.

"NO! MY PIGGY! WHERE IS IT!" Gir howled.

"It's in your head Gir."

"Oh yeaaaah…"

The thing stalked about, planning its next move…

**I feel a need to ask… Anyone know who 'The Thing' is? Cookie!**

**Review! Or I stalk you!**


	24. Chapter 22 12 Still planning

**Hi! Is me again! I finally got the JTHM director's cut, so I can actually read the entire book. In order.**

**This chapter will be short due to a sudden case of writer's block- The cure for writer's cramp incidentally.**

**Chapter 22½**

**Still planning…**

Silently, the demon Dib had summoned circled the only remaining life on the planet, long thin legs striding easily across the landscape.

He was not a particularly evil demon, just utterly scary. And insane, let's not forget! But he did manage to glean enough information on what was going on by using some random spooky demon sense. **(A/N: It's called 'the author's evading having to write a summary of the plot via dialogue' sense!)**

Slowly he allowed his mind to wander about, thinking. He wanted to join the little group, without scaring the hell out of the sane ones in it. Or the partially insane.

He was distracted from planning by a comet streaking by. As a young fiend, he had been diagnosed with ADHDDAAADHD (ntm) ABT which stands for Always Dreaming His/Her Dopey Days Away, Also Attention Deficit Hyperflatulence Disorder (not to mention) A Bit Thick.

_What was I thinking? _He wondered lazily.

**This was just a time buyer mostly. Any more guesses on who the demon is? HINT: Read his description in the previous chapter.**

**Hint # 2: He was created by the true master of existence, Jhonen Vasquez.**


	25. Chapter 23 The Shadow of the Killer

**I am finally over my writers block! Rejoice pitiful humans, so that you can bow down to… Oh, nevermind.**

**Chapter 23**

**The Shadow of the Killer**

The wraithlike demon made his way over towards the small group, pausing to take a headcount.

_Irken defect, terrifying bat-winged thing, badass female Irken, short ugly Irken, psycho robot, badass female robot, more badass creepy robot, moose thingy, female Hunter, Sklalian Hunter, calm Hunter, X Hunter, big-head, scary girl… Now where is-?_

He was suddenly sent flying by a violent impact smashing into his back. _Ow._

He flipped upright.

"No! Don't/I mean no/kill me!/harm!"

Nny raised an eyebrow.

"Are you saying two sentences at once?"

"Yes, it was intended for a creepy entrance, but now it's just giving me a migraine."

The creature was tall and thin, as skinny as Nny. His fingers were long and spiderlike. His eyes were wide violet orbs, and he had two antennae-like horns protruding from the top of his head. He smiled revealing needle teeth.

"Look, I'm not anyone's enemy here." He said in his oddly silky voice, slightly shaky from being ambushed. He glanced nervously around him. He had been surrounded. "There's no need to attack me."

Johnny glared at him. "I have no reason to believe that."

The thing grinned at him. "Well," He chuckled, "I haven't tried to eat you yet."

The glare never wavered.

"What in the tenth level of hell are you anyway?" Shadow asked.

The creature's grin widened.

"This only applies to the guy who attacked me, but you should all listen up." He cleared his throat.

"_Only one color, but not one size,_

_Stuck on the ground, yet easily flies,_

_Present in sun, but not in rain,_

_Doing no harm, and feeling no pain"_

"A RIDDLE?" Nny snarled. "ARE YOU JOKING!"

The thing backed away.

"Okay, calm down, dammit!" He snapped. "I'm your… shadow, so to speak. A twisted and warped version of yourself." He paused. "Not twisted in the sense of being… well, twisted. In the sense of being different than you."

He grinned. "I am a nightmare, summoned by the big headed human."

"MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!"

"And he had a hand in my creation." A mocking tone came into his voice. "Oh silly little boy! Don't you know not to mess with interdimensional machines?"

Dib's eyes widened.

"Waiiiit…." He muttered.

The thing grinned. "Hang on we're getting there…"

"Halloween…" Dib gasped. "On Halloween I accidently created a nightmare world in my head… You were there! I saw you!"

The creature whipped his head around so that it was upside-down.

"Exactly little boy." He sniggered.

"Everyone just calls me Night…" He cackled. "But in reality, I am Nightmare Nny."

**Who woulda thunk! It was Nightmare Johnny! How 'bout that eh?**

**Night: Read and review or Lord Dread Raven will melt your bowls!**

**Me: Damn strait I will!**


	26. Chapter 24 A Tragic Tale

**Awww… No one reviewed. (Eats random guys soul) Souls aren't very healthy you know! I need reviews! REVEIWWWSS! (Pants) Okay I'm done ranting and raging now. I apologize for my meanness…**

**Eh, who am I kidding? I love being evil!**

**Sad chapter! Lots of sadness. That's why I'm here!**

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 24**

**A tragic tale**

Nny blinked at his supposed doppelganger. Night was grinning at the confused looks on the other's faces.

"Surprised?" He asked mockingly. "I'm sure I would be."

Shast slowly raised his tail.

"Possssible threat. Shall I terminate?" He asked Zim.

Zim raised his hand. "Let him explain."

Night nodded.

"Thank you. Now, you are probably wondering what I am, how I got here, and how I am Mr. C.'s nightmare form."

They all nodded, especially Nny. He doubted this creature slightly, but… there was no denying the similarities between them. The thin stature, the long, wiry arms, the size of his eyes, even Night's horns matched the way Johnny's hair used to be after he got back from hell. If he had gone to hell.

Night intertwined his fingers.

"It's a long story." He commented before he began.

"A few of you here know where I come from. A bit. The large-headed boy created a portal to a sort of nightmare world in his skull. Due to the fact it was in his brain, most of the creatures there believed that it was based from his imagination.

"Except me. I knew, because I could freely phase through the space-time continuum and I knew that the world existed long before Dib. However, abuse of these powers led to them being revoked by the ruler of the Nightmare world.

"The Nightmare world is an interdimensional world that phases through many other worlds as well, as their 'dark twin' if you will. The existence of said world tends to be unknown by the planets they co-exist with. Despite being a dark side of the worlds, you must realize that they are not fully evil. Only about half of them are.

"The world is ruled by a being that is omnipotent in wielding said darkness, but no other power. Now I don't know who runs this world as I never met them in person, only got some of my powers drained by them. However, they are incredibly powerful, that I do know. Usually, those who see the ruler are never seen again.

"I myself was the dark twin for Nny. There is a nightmare form of everyone on the planet the Nightmare word intersects with. That is why when Dib and Zim went into it, many things and 'people' looked familiar to them.

"Now I myself know a fair few things about Nny that he cannot remember. For Johnny, his memory is clouded, but mine is cursed to know his full past. A rather sordid tale I must admi- Hey!"

Night was interrupted as Johnny gripped him and leered.

"What. Do. You. Know." Johnny snarled slowly.

Night paused to consider. "However much you wish to hear." He decided.

Nny hesitated. Did he really want to know the horrors that drove him to madness? But then he remembered something that Nailbunny had said a few years ago…

"_I remember that you still did ghoulish things, but for slightly different reasons."_

He nodded. "All of it." He said firmly.

Night nodded back, and Johnny released him.

"It all started I supposed with your youth." He began. "When you were a young boy you lived with your grandparents, two very good people. Your mother had died in a fire, and your father was killed in a car crash.

"I don't know much about what you were like however. I remember that you were at one point deemed, unstable but harmless. Oh, how they were wrong.

"Now I do know that you lived a fairly calm life until you were about… sixteen I'd say… You had begun to paint and many people liked your art. You met a young girl by the name of Crystal, and formed a romance with her. She gave you a certain plastic statue hovering over your head as a playful joke that I believe you both found quite funny.

"Things were going quite lovely for two years. Then, your world cracked and fell apart." Night hesitated.

"Are you… positive that you want to know what happened?" He asked cautiously.

Johnny was nodding furiously.

"Very well then… She disappeared for a few days and you were growing frantic. Then, the police found her. She was alive. But only just. She had been stabbed. The wound incapacitated her, and she could not move, or even call for help. She had also… Also been…" He gritted his teeth into a snarl.

"Oh how I _hate _this word… She was raped." He paused and growled with disgust. "She managed to give the police an accurate description of the man. However, she had been made mentally unstable. She went into a long depression, one even her love for you could not match. She eventually disappeared again. She was found in her room, dead. She had killed herself. Simply tied the rope and jumped off the chair…

"The letter she had, _was_ addressed to you, but her parents took it. They believed that, somehow, _you_ had driven her to commit suicide. I can't say I blamed them to be fully honest. They had no idea how to cope with their daughter's death. However, they do not have it any longer.

"Now, I will get to the letter in a moment, but for now I shall return the story to you. You, the artist who had been unstable for years, finally snapped. You found the man who raped her. You took him into an ally. You mutilated him. Slowly. Horrible. You tore every scrap of skin from his body. His eyes plucked out, his skull cracked, and worse. You committed your first kill.

"And more followed. At first only people like him. Then you spread out to a broader, shall we say, 'audience'. You moved constantly, doing it to avenge the girl you loved. And then you became a waste-lock. You forgot. You lost it all. You went to house 777 and never left. Until now.

"As for the letter. It ended up in my hands. It was so badly damaged by its trip to my realm that it was impossible to read most of it. However, I did get one phrase.

"It said: _Please remember me Johnny. Not with sadness, but happiness. Remember the good. Please do not dwell on the evil, on the bad. I know you are unstable, but no more than I am. Nny, please, understand why I did it._

"Everything else? A blur of incomprehensible ink. Impossible to read.

"And now Johnny, I end my tale, for beyond that, you already know."

He paused to take a deep breath.

"It is your choice whether to believe me… or otherwise."

He trailed off into a reflective silence.

"I suppose that if that letter had fallen into your hands, perhaps you might not have gone insane. Maybe, but it is unlikely."

Night stood slowly and bowed his head.

"I know what drives you. All of you. And for the most part, I am in favor of it. If you would like, I could help you for a while. Until you reach your goals."

A slow grin spread across his face.

"Nightmare creature, at your service."

**Looooooong chapter! I can't believe how much I crammed into one chappy! Please read and review. If you do, I will give you waffles! (Taunts readers with waffle.) Waaaffllllles!**


	27. Chapter 25 Mars vs Massive Part one

**Hi and welcome back! I would like to take a moment to laugh in the face of the nuts who said judgment day was today. Here goes…**

**HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAA! YOU THOUGHT IT WAS TODAY for certain and you were wrong!**

**Okay that's over. I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 25**

**Mars vs. **_**Massive**_

**Part one**

Zim piloted mars carefully, keeping his eyes on the radar. Soon the _Massive_ would be there and he had no intention of giving up his plan. He had cleverly crafted it out but the chances of success were minimal. His best hope was to dent the _Massive_ enough to slow it down, giving him more time to flee. The earlier distractions had altered his plan slightly, but he _might_ be able to pull it off.

The proximity alarm flashed and Zim altered the direction to face the huge pink battlecruiser coming towards them. A slow grin spread across Zim's face, zipper teeth clearly showing, his fingers moving slowly closer to the button marked _fire_.

A screen slid soundlessly outside of the massive. It flickered on and the faces of the Tallest were clearly visible.

"Finally! We found you X!" Red snarled. "And we even get to blow up Zim!"

Tak stood up.

"What about me?" She called out nervously.

"Eh, who cares?" Purple shrugged. "Bet Zim had no idea that this was coming!"

Zim's grin never wavered.

"I think I said this to you once before, my Tallest," He said coolly. "I know all kinds of things about you." And with that, he pushed the button. Four moons shot out from mars and collided roughly in the same area.

The side pods.

The huge dent in the pods almost cracked them. It almost did. But it was not to be.

"OUR SNACKS!" Red and Purple screamed in unison. "You'll pay for this someday Zim!" Red snarled. He turned to a technician. "Retreat! We need repairs!" He turned back. "You'll pay Zim! You'll PAAAAAAY!"

Zim raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "Yeah, sure whatever…" He muttered, flipping the Tallest off.

QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM

"Well, well." Was all X said after the _Massive_ retreated. He slowly paced back and forth, thinking.

"So… this is what it has all come to has it?" He mused softly. He continued pacing, pondering the recent bouts of insanity that had passed.

Shast stood at Zim's side, never blinking or moving. Just perching above him slightly on a large boulder.

Minimoose was amusing Gir.

Gir was being amused.

Tak was thinking a short ways off about this recent term of events. And what the Tallest had said.

Skoodge was hiding in terror.

Dib was also hiding.

Gaz was indifferent.

Tina was thinking as well. Her mind raced with a manic ferocity.

Havel was mainly irritable, just resting.

Night was acting oddly happy. He and Johnny were conversing about some of their more memorable mutilations.

"So I had this one guy tied up, and I cut out his tongue and fingers, and I put them up his nose…"

You get the picture.

Oh, and Shadow was…

"Has anyone seen Shadow?" X asked abruptly. As he said the name, the Sklalian ran up, gasping for air.

"T-there's a ship coming up! A big one. We're gonna all get-" There was a sudden _WHAM!_

The group was instantly rendered unconscious. Again. How lovely.

**ARE THEY DOOMED? Of course not. I haven't finished this story yet. **

**I BEG FOR REVEIWS! *falls on knees* Please! For the love of god! Give me reviews! *Breaks down sobbing***

**Night: Oh, now you've done it. You've shattered his already fragile mind by not reviewing enough. I would tear out your spines and use them as floss if I did not find his pain so amusing**

**Nny: I am not amused. *Slowly draws out knife* So I suggest you review quickly… **


	28. Chapter 26 Onboard

**Why is it I only get one review per chapter…? Ah, well. Anyway, you people may wanna check out my other story, TRUTH AND DARE, 'cause it needs reviews. Please?**

**Chapter 26**

**Onboard**

Slowly, Tak came to. The room she was in was white. Very white. Then it clicked. She was in a med bay. Why was she not dead? That ship couldn't have been Irken. And most of the universe hated Irkens.

A dull throbbing pain began to form in her skull.

A voice was speaking somewhere. If a human were listening, they would think that it was British.

"Yes I know that they're Irken. However, the broadcast and wanted posters match them perfectly. They are enemies to the Empire."

Another voice spoke in a raspy snarl.

"That one smells familiar… KKKTHCT!" He ended with a strangled clicking sound. "Like the one who killed Almarak…SKKKT!" This time it sounded furious.

"Whatever he smells like, it doesn't matter. Besides, you'd never be able to kill him."

"Sssst… He sleeps… He is vulnerable… HE KILLED MY BROTHER! HE MUST DIE!KTTCHARRAKK!"

Tak reflexively leapt upright and lashed out blindly. The hissing rasp had a curious effect on her, driving her wild with fear. The distinctive shriek could have been one of two things. A breed of deadly snake that inhabited planet Dirt. Or a furious cry of a spiderlike Serpen.

The Serpen was knocked head over heels and rolled upright. Eighty years ago, all Irkens had been taught to attack at the sound that the Serpen race made, and Tak had always been terrifyingly fascinated by the bizarre appearance that they had.

Eight yellow eyes leered at her. Eight legs, skittering upright. Two venomous fangs, and a mottled green and blue carapace. Black veins made a spider web pattern on his back.

His fangs clicked together irritably.

"It seems one of our guests has awakened." He muttered wryly.

A Vortian helped the Serpen upright.

"Easy there Alion. Don't give in to rage. It will cloud your mind." He said calmly. He turned toward Tak, sizing her up.

Tak felt herself backing into the bed she had been lying upon. She might have been a little more brave if her legs weren't so weak.

The throbbing in her skull was NOT helping things.

"Who are you?" She hissed.

"I shall leave the introductions until the rest of you wake up."

**Then, so as to save time, the lazy-ass writer skips to the point where they all are awake!**

When they were all awake they were seated in a conference room. The Vortian sat in the center of the room.

"For those of you who do not know me, I am Lard Nar, leader of the Resisty." He said by way of introduction.

"As you may guess the Empire has offered sizable bounties on your heads, making you all in the same basket as us."

Gaz looked up from her game. "They're actually gonna give people money for turning us in?"

Lard Nar nodded and brought up a large screen with pictures of the group with prices on them.

**Name: X**

**Species: Irken**

**Profile: X is a mutated Irken defective. Originally a soldier in the Serpen wars, X was mutated and his PAK was made defective, in spite of becoming extremely powerful.**

**Crimes: Betraying the Irken Empire**

**Reward: 300 thousand monies**

**Name: Tina**

**Species: Irken**

**Profile: Tina was a brilliant engineer who became part of X's small squad of 'Hunters'. She was revealed to be a defective.**

**Crimes: Betraying the Irken Empire**

**Reward: 150 thousand monies**

**Name: Havel**

**Species: Irken**

**Profile: Havel was a technician who worked with Almighty Tallest Miyuki herself. He became a Hunter and has been declared defective.**

**Crimes: What do you think?**

**Reward: 150 thousand monies**

**Name: Shadow**

**Species: Sklalian**

**Profile: Only non-Irken Hunter. Go figure**

**Crimes: Same as the other three.**

**Reward: 150 thousand monies**

**Name: Zim**

**Species: Irken**

**Profile: Do we even NEED a profile? You all know Zim!**

**Crimes: Caused horrible painful overload days one and two, created Cuthulu, caused the deaths of Almighty Tallests Miyuki and Spork, ruined Operation: Impending Doom I, left banishment on Foodcourtia, caused blackout on Devastis, killed hundreds of Irkens, drove three Control Brains insane and caused two minor, and fifteen major wars.**

"Wow." Dib whistled. "You caused more damage to the Irkens than you did to earth!"

Zim was confused. "I started seventeen wars? How in the hell of it did I start _seventeen_ wars and not notice?"

His eyes were drawn to the reward.

**Reward: One Million monies**

Zim's eyes widened. "That's gonna draw a crowd."

"NO? REALLY?" Tak snapped. "GODDAMN YOU ZIM! NOW EVERY BOUNTY HUNTER IN THE GALAXY IS GONNA COME AFTER US!"

Zim shrugged. "You're on this list too. For… Deserting your position on planet Dirt… Dib is there for having a big head… Gaz is there for being scary… So is Nny…"

Nny was curled in a corner, going into a withdrawal. He had not had a single cherry Brainfreezy for a week now. He had pleaded with the air but no Freezy had materialized! WHY WAS LIFE SO CRULE TO HIM? First a blood eating wall, then nightmare versions of himself and now this!

"AAAH!" Nny suddenly screeched. "That's it! I need to kill something! ASAP! If not sooner!"

A long awkward silence followed.

"Pretend I didn't say that."

"Okay… Sure." Night said backing as far away as he could from the cherry-deprived Nny.

**Long story short: The Resisty is back! I loved writing Nny's cherry withdrawal. I was chuckling the whole time.**

**Nny: Last warning to review… *Flashes dagger grinning***


	29. Chapter 27 A very strange day

**Okay, welcome back. If any of you are even reading this. Thank you if you are.**

**Sorry about accidently re-posting chapter 25. Stupid fanfiction…**

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 27**

**A very strange day**

The Resisty's ship was called the _Seeker_. It was a typical Vortian ship with slightly modified weapons.

"Most ships use a high speed beam to attack." Lard Nar explained, giving them a tour of the ship. "But this ship uses a slow moving beam, so that rather than scorch the target, it actually _penetrates_ it."

Lard Nar continued to lead them through the ship. They came upon a room with a large light blue orb pulsing in the center. The ship's power core.

"The power core is surrounded by an anti-warp field." Lard Nar continued. "Last time we went against the _Massive ,_they lost control for some reason and were sitting ducks. Then they simply switched their power core with ours, and _we _lost control. We ended up evacuating and setting the ship to self-destruct."

Zim and Dib nervously exchanged a glance.

"Oh. So _that's _what happened…" Zim muttered.

The tour continued and Lard Nar showed them the barracks, the galley, and the rest of the ship. When they returned to the bridge, Night's antennae/horns twitched.

"I sense some kind of dimensional anomaly…" He murmured. A sudden flash of blackness, and a bizarre package appeared in the center of the room. A large tag on it read: **To Johnny C.**

Below that in smaller print: **Courtesy of pokekinz0520**

"Who the hell…?" Johnny began, then shrugged and tore open the package like a little boy at Christmas. He stood up with a look of pure joy in his eyes. It was… IT WAS…

"BRAINFREEZY!" Nny squealed, sounding like the happiest creature in the universe. He sucked slowly on the straw, enjoying every bit of cherry goodness that he could get at.

A silence followed.

"What. The. Hell." Was all Lard Nar could say.

"Awww… Scary man happy!" Gir giggled.

Another awkward silence.

Suddenly Zim straightened.

"Say, what happened to Mars?" He asked.

"We're towing it." Lard Nar shrugged. "We kinda crashed into it. Pretty close to you guys actually."

"How are you towing it…?"

"We're using a special sort of force field." Lard Nar explained. "It'll hold your ship behind us until we release it." He paused briefly, studying the large group. It was quite a motley band. A mutated Irken, a brilliant, if somewhat hyper, inventor, one of Tallest Miyuki's ex-crew members, a defective psychopath, his even more defective SIR unit, a pissed off female Irken, her upgraded SIR unit, an even more advanced SIR unit, the conqueror of planet Blorch, a genetically created…thing, a big-headed boy, a scary girl, a super skinny man drinking some kind of frozen drink, a floating moose, and a nightmare creature.

Dib was taking pictures left in right. If he survived, he wasn't going home empty-handed.

_If I have actual evidence…_ He thought, _Maybe then the Swollen Eyeballs will believe at least a __**little **__of what I say…_

What else would be expected of a paranormal investigator everyone thought was crazy? At least he wasn't trying to capture anyone.

"I can't believe how advanced this stuff is…" He muttered to himself. The Resisty might have had an awful name, but they did have some pretty damn good technology.

The computer flashed.

"**Warning! Irken ships detected!"**

"How many?" Lard Nar asked.

"**Estimating… five hundred ships. The Armada is closing in."**

"FIVE HUNDRED!" Lard Nar screeched, voice cracking.

"Wha-bu-I- AAAAAA!" Tina began gibbering like a lunatic. Her babble lasted for five minutes. Finally, Zim turned to Skoodge and got the roll of duct tape from him. He turned and with lightning precision, swept Tina's legs out from under her and taped her mouth shut and her hands behind her back. Angrily she kicked out.

Zim staggered and fell to his knees. He had been kicked between the legs a second time.

"Ow… would you give me a break?" Zim gasped, head low. "Oh… God…DAMMIT!"

**AHAHAHAHA! I feel better now! I don't feel all sad! I was giggling while writing the Brainfreezy bit. And the end! Familiar, no?**

**Nny: Mmm… Brainfreezy… Review! *ssssluuuurrrrrp!***


	30. Chapter 28 Mars Vs Massive Part 2

**AHAHAHA! I will soon rule the universe! Oops! Sorry, I was practicing.**

**Ehem! Now then! On to more levels of insanity! I don't own ZIIIIM!**

**Chapter 28**

**Mars Vs. Massive Part 2**

**Chase**

Zim sat in the pilot seat of mars. It was a fast ship for a planet. This time would not be one for fighting. This time, they had to run.

Run. And try to survive. Zim's eyes narrowed. He hated running. He HATED it. It was cowardly. However, the situation had forced Zim into an unfortunate position. He opened the throttle and activated the boosters.

A stream of energy beams slithered past mars, missing it by a whisker. Zim yanked upwards on the steering wheel and pulled up into a tight spin. He twisted mars upright and shot forth, leading the armada into any form of obstacle or difficulty that he could. That meant asteroids, black holes, ANYTHING.

Only half of the armada pursued him. They were made up mainly of Shuvvers and other offensive ships. The other half went after the _Seeker. _That half was made up of Spittle Runners and other perusal craft.

**The following two segments are happening simultaneously. You can read them in any order you want!**

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

**MARS**

Zim spun about, trying to lose the Shuvvers. They were slow and clunky, but they had thick armor and powerful weapons. Mars was more maneuverable, but it only had regenerated one of its moons. Not enough to take out two hundred and fifty Shuvvers.

He maneuvered the ship sharply around an asteroid, providing temporary cover, which the Shuvvers would probably just blast out of their way. Swiftly Zim pulled into a fast dive, slipping _under _the Shuvvers. He shot forward and smashed through several of the Shuvvers, causing confusion among the pilots.

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

"What the hell?" One of the pilots muttered as Zim slid through them like a hot knife through butter.

"Did you see that?" A voice crackled over his comm. unit. "He's nuts!"

The pilot grinned. "Hey, a challenge will be good for us!" he replied.

"Not if we die!" Replied the second pilot.

"Well, _I___don't want to live forever."

"You're crazy Sarkon!"

"That's why I'm a soldier Joc." Sarkon replied smirking, as he shot after Zim.

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

Zim grinned at the damage he had done. It hadn't been much, but it was something. Sharply he twisted around for a moment to survey his pursuers.

There were about a hundred and twenty left. Not bad.

He turned back and his grin widened. The Spittle Runners that were after the _Seeker_ were directly in front of him. He activated the most powerful boosters on the ship and plowed through them, destroying yet another number of enemy ships.

Zim snapped his head back and began to laugh maniacally. Evil laughter felt so good… so… right.

_You don't have to be evil to enjoy an evil laugh now and then._ Zim thought cheerfully.

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

**SEEKER**

Lard Nar yanked on the 'Joystick' to turn the ship and tear away from the Runners. He doubted it was wise to allow Zim the liberty of flying mars, but he felt a tad sorry for him after Tina had kicked him.

He winced and felt a phantom pain he hoped never to experience…

Sharply he turned and evaded an energy web, which would leave them dead in the water and completely helpless if it hit them.

He pulled about and struggled to maintain control as the ship violently tilted to one side.

Suddenly a proximity alarm began to flash wildly. Lard Nar glanced at the screen and saw a Needler shooting directly at them.

A Needler was a kamikaze sort of ship. It was piloted by Irkens, specially trained to do so. It would ram enemy ships, embed themselves into the sides and then explode horrendously. He pulled into a steep dive, hoping to outmaneuver the ship.

Lard Nar grimaced as the Needler exploded behind them, sending out a plume of blue fire.

He glanced at the monitors and his eyes widened. The Spittle runners were almost upon them.

_Blasted pursuit ships. _Lard Nar thought darkly. They were fast and agile ships. Much faster than even the_ Seeker. _Imagine comparing a Japanese Zero from WWII to a P-51 Mustang. Not nice odds when there are two hundred and fifty vessels. One-on-one they might have stood more of a chance…

Lard Nar twisted the ship about, in time to see mars plowing through the Runners. The Vortian grinned.

_Thank you Zim._

"And to think," Tina muttered. "If I had never kicked him Lard Nar probably wouldn't have let him fly mars."

"Maybe it's some really screwed-up kind of divine intervention?" X suggested.

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

On one of the spittle runners, the pilot was _pissed_.

"HE DESTROYED MORE THAN HALF OF OUR SHIPS BY RAMMING THEM?" She snarled. Swiftly she manipulated the controls to turn the ship towards the _Seeker. _

But before she could a voice echoed over the comm. unit.

"All units. All units stand down. We are retreating. Repeat, we are retreating."

"You're kidding me…" the female Irken muttered darkly as she obeyed the order.

"I'll kill them." She decided. "Not now, but I WILL kill them. The name Kish will go down in history."

Kish nodded solemnly. "Yes…" She hissed darkly. "And my revenge will be complete. You'll pay for what you did Tina… You'll pay…"

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBN**

"I coulda guessed that would happen." Sarkon commented to Joc. "I think that after this I'll go after that guy as a bounty hunter, not a soldier."

Joc snorted. "That's exactly what I was thinking you'd say. I heard you say that five seconds before you said it.

"And you expect to stop me?"

"No. Not really. Have fun. Enjoy your death."

"Gee. Thanks."

**Well that was a nice long chappie! …Did I just say chappie?**

…**I'm not English you know.**

**Read and Review!**


	31. Chapter 29 Kish and Sarkon

**Well, well, well… It seems I have to explain a few things, mmm?**

**Just read and review.**

**Chapter 29**

**Sarkon and Kish: Bounty Hunters**

"Impressive flying Zim." Tina noted as Zim came onboard the _Seeker_. "I honestly doubted that you would be of any use."

Zim snorted dryly, but didn't respond further. He had decided that keeping his mouth shut was the best way to avoid being kicked in the groin again.

Tina smirked. "Good. You've learned when to keep your mouth shut."

Zim gritted his teeth but said nothing. Tina was aggravating at the least, but was freaking _strong._ It was unnatural. Then again, female Irkens were oftentimes more aggressive than males, so it made sense at least.

He could feel her smirk even as she walked behind him. Bluntly, Zim was scared of her a little. He couldn't help but respect her as well.

If he hadn't been so irritated, he might have noticed through one of the screens giving a view into space, a long narrow ship, slipping past the _Seeker._

QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM

Kish maneuvered her small violet ship to stay close to the _Seeker,_ but out of sight. Her pale violet eyes narrowed in concentration as she crept closer to the Resisty's ship. A grin split across her face as she lowered her Spittle Runner carefully onto the _Seeker_. Swiftly manipulating the controls, she had the ship cut a small hole into the side of the _Seeker_, and attached her ship to it, so that she could easily slip into the _Seeker._

She dropped down swiftly, landing without a sound. Cautiously, with her long black coat-like apparel flowing behind her, Kish crept along the corridor. She would get into a good position, and then let herself be known. She darted to the center of the ship.

When she reached the power core, she attached a tendril from her PAK. Now she had to wait a few moments.

QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM

Sarkon hummed cheerfully as he caught up to the _Seeker._ His cheery grin seemed to stretch as he saw the Spittle Runner parked on the surface.

"Competition?" He chuckled. "More fun! This'll be a nice change from obeying every freaking order that comes my way."

Swiftly he landed next to the Runner and cut a hole the same way Kish had. He dropped below and calmly walked towards the bridge.

QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM

On the bridge Nny had a question for Night.

"You said my parents died in accidents, correct?"

Night gulped. "I…never called them accidents as such…" He said nervously.

Nny glared and opened his mouth to speak when the screens on the ship all went to static.

"What the-" Lard Nar began, but was cut off by the appearance of Kish.

She appeared on every monitor, appearance made more ominous by the shadows cast by the power core.

Her manic grin across her face did nothing to lessen the creepiness factor.

"It seems I have found you all." She cackled. "All of you will be hunted down one by one!"

Tina blinked. "Kish?"

Kish leered. "Yesss… It seems as though you recognize me Tina. You are going to burn. Burn to cinders for what you did to me!"

Tina raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "I teased you once."

"AND YOU KILLED MY FRIEND!"

"Only out of self defense. And I thought you hated Sklim?"

"SHUT UP!" Kish screeched. "Your death will be the sweetest victory I've ever had!"

"Not including the time you made Sable?"

Kish cackled. "Nothing could match that SIR unit!"

"Except for your exceptional insanity, which still seems to be growing."

Kish snarled. "I'm coming for you. I'm watching you. I'm hiding in this ship. And I have Sable with me. You are going to scream until your throat tears."

Somehow, this made Johnny chuckle softly.

Kish glanced at him. "What?" She snapped.

Johnny tilted his head back and recited. His one clear memory of the day he died.

"Sometimes… You can cry, until there's nothing wet in you. You can scream and curse to the point where your throat rebels and ruptures. You can pray all you want to whatever god you think will listen, and still it makes NO difference. It goes on without showing any sign as to when it might release you. And you know that if it ever did relent…

It would NOT be because it cared."

This was greeted by an eerie silence.

Kish shivered slightly. Everything seemed to grow colder when Nny had spoken.

"That," Nny said calmly. "Was written on my wall. In my own blood… I… think I died that day. I don't know for sure. But…"

Kish shuddered slightly, but regained her composure.

"Well, in a way it applies to me. If I relent, it will not be because I care."

Nny merely grinned as wide as his face would allow. He calmly drew out a butterfly knife and a sickle.

"I'm sure you don't. I'm sure you don't."

Kish snarled and cut the transmission.

QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM

Sarkon was at the entrance to the bridge when Kish came on the screens.

"Well, well…" he muttered.

"It seems as though Kish is here. That little bitch."

He didn't notice a looming shadow over him until it was too late.

Shast had him by the ankles, lifting him into the air.

"What have we here?" Shast laughed his nails-in-a-blender chuckle.

"Umm… I don't suppose I could avoid being hurt?" Sarkon asked nervously.

"That dependsss on how you ressspond to any quessstionsss we may have." Shast hissed.

Skoodge looked up at the Irken.

"Waiiit… Sarkon?"

Sarkon grinned.

"Hey Skoodge. Long time no see."

Skoodge blinked. "I haven't seen you since the academy! Why the hell are you here now?"

"Well, I was kinda tired of bein' a soldier, and I decided to be a bounty hunter." He explained. "But now I know Kish is here, I'm a _little _against being your enemy."

Dib raised an eyebrow.

"Who is this Kish anyway?"

"Kish is a famous Irken soldier." X explained. "She is ruthless, devious and insane. Need I say more?"

"No." Dib muttered. "I get it."

A shadow crossed into the room.

"Insane. They all say that." Kish hissed, pressing buttons on her wristbands. A long cord spread from each bracelet. Grinning, Kish snapped her arm out. The cord snapped across the bridge and struck Tina from halfway across the room.

The blow was so powerful it swept Tina's legs into the air. She staggered upright, only to be walloped upside the head by the whip-like cord. She was sent spinning and slammed into one of the walls.

Kish grinned madly and snapped the whip again. As she pulled her arm back, the whip did not return. She blinked in surprise. Zim had caught it and was using his PAK legs to keep himself upright. Snarling, Kish yanked her arm back, dragging Zim towards her. Swiftly Zim smashed his foot into her face. Kish staggered and lashed out, smashing Zim into the air.

Phantom advanced, claws extended. He whipped his lanky arms out, sliding his claws at Kish's face. He nearly made it. But those whips were like lightning, powerful and fast. Phantom went flying.

X gritted his teeth and revealed his six PAK legs. He skittered up a wall and leapt at Kish. She cracked a whip, but X suddenly switched to a pair of glider wings, swiftly rolling out of the way and diving down on her. He bit down with his needle teeth, drawing out dark green blood. Kish let out a bloodcurdling scream and lashed wildly out, catching X across the ribs. There was a loud _crack!_ It seemed as though one of X's ribs had been broken. A major injury for most species, but Irkens healed fast enough to not have to care.

Lard Nar whipped out a small laser pistol, firing several shots out at Kish. She responded by sliding out a small octagonal object at her side. It created a small personal shield that easily reflected the blasts.

Shast dove out of the way of a beam, cursing softly.

"Oh, bloody hell…" He muttered; his first profanity.

Silently, Shast flattened his body to the ground, slithering along like a winged serpent. He was forced back by a lash of the whip, but he continued forth, sliding ever closer. However it was clear that Kish could easily drive him back.

Shast reared up angrily, unleashing an earsplitting howl that was reminiscent of one dragging their nails down a chalkboard, an action Ms. Bitters back on earth had been bizarrely fond of. Except this nails-on-a-chalkboard sound, was as loud as an elephant, trumpeting full blast into a microphone, with indestructible speakers, and a thousand bombs going off at once.

Kish clamped her claws over her antennae, screeching in pain.

"NOO! STOP IT! STOP IT!" She wailed, shuddering in fear. "It-it's there! It's gonna eat me!" She gibbered.

"AAAGGGHH!" Her cries and sobs echoed out as she whimpered in pain and fear.

Shast lifted her bodily, and hurled her into a wall, knocking her out.

"There!" He puffed. "Now sssomeone tie her up or sssomething pleassse. I'm exhausted from screaming like that."

**Bizarrely enough, I chose to end the chapter here. Long one for me, eh?**

**Review please. I love the little reviews… I love them good.**


	32. APOLOGY

**I, Lord Dread Raven, regret to inform you all that I'm going to take a sabbatical from Invader X. I simply can't write it right now. HOWEVER! I shall continue my Truth and Dare, as well as beginning a new story about Gir. More specifically, Bloody Gir. You should see it. I deeply apologize about this.**

**Look for my other story, I'll have the first chapter soon; It'll be called: Evil.**

Thank you… I'm sorry… T.T…


	33. Chapter 30 Metamorphosis

**X: WE'RE BACK!**

**Raven: My hiatus is OVER! Invader X has returned! I recently got over my short block by writing other stories! Remember… I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 30**

**Metamorphosis**

Shast was still sleeping. A strange cocoon-like substance had fully covered him. The group was leaving him in peace, as Zim had suggested. A dull glow pulsed out from the chrysalis that let out a soft hum. It seemed to be altering slightly, growing into a hard protective shell.

But Shast wasn't the biggest concern right now. Kish was unconscious, and she had claimed to have an overpowered SIR unit with her. Finding Sable and neutralizing her was imperative for the safety of the crew.

Most of them had been evacuated to Mars, with only Shast's cocoon and two search parties onboard. The first party consisted of Zim, Lard Nar, Tina, Tak, and Skoodge. The second party included Nny, Night, Havel, X and Shadow.

**Party one:**

"The scanner is indicating a powerful energy signature up ahead." Lard Nar said, reading a small screen. "Which could be Sable, or a trap that she set up for us to walk into."

"Either way we need to check it out, right?" Skoodge asked nervously clutching his small pistol to his chest.

"So we just march in there, possibly to our deaths?" Tak snapped sarcastically.

"Evidently." Zim replied.

"That's stupid."

"Exactly. That was a form of subtle humor known as 'sarcasm' which only can be understood by higher life-forms."

Tak snarled and was about to snap out a reply, but Tina got there first.

"Shut up before I mutilate you both in horrible ways."

Silence.

**Party two:**

"Has anyone ever actually thought this through?" Nny asked, twirling a dagger.

"Nope." X replied, careful to keep a respectable distance from the maniac.

"At any rate… Night, earlier you said something about my parent's deaths not being accidents. What did you mean."

Night sighed. "Okay…okay… you deserve the truth. Your parents were involved in an attempt at breaking up a gang. The fire was to destroy any evidence of their existence.

"The hit and run was even worse though. That was merely out of cold malicious spite. They hoped to kill you as well, but you weren't with either parent. Your grandparents were almost targets, but they fled and took you with them.

"That made you unstable. The rest you know."

There was a short silence.

Strangely enough, both parties went silent at the exact same time. So they were all able to here the chilling screech from the bridge.

They ran there, weapons at the ready…

Shast was there, standing at his full height. But he was changed. A metallic cord wrapped up the side of his mouth, ending where the corners of his mouth began. Equipped to his back was a small black pair of cords that wound about his shoulders and converged on his chest. His shoulders seemed to fuse with the cord, forming a thin armor about them, and his left arm had a small gun mounted on it.

"Massster Zim." He spoke, voice as cool as ever. "My sssecond form hasss awoke"

"You…Metamorphosed already?" Zim said, vaguely impressed. "I know I designed him to have some cybernetic implants, but that was in greenhouse conditions! I made you better than I thought!"

"Wait, back up there," Havel turned towards Zim. "He's cybernetically enhanced?"

"That's right." Zim nodded. "Shast! Care to give us an update?"

Shast saluted. "Yesss sssir! Upgradesss include three kinetic breath weponsss; a beam, a ssseriesss of sssmall blassstsss, and a huge ssslow moving explosssive shot. Alssso included are homing rocketsss, sssmall drop bombsss and lancer shots. Overall strength increased by fifteen percent, armor increased twenty-five percent.

"Lancer guns?" Nny asked.

"A light blaster used for rapid-fire shots." Explained Tina, as she had helped design the newest kind of lancer guns. "They're useful for taking out large numbers of weakly armored enemies."

"We may get a demonstration," Skoodge said, checking a scanner. "Sable's coming right for us."

"Visssual capabilitiesss have also been enhanced." Shast continued. "I can ssswitch to viewing thermal and X-ray viewsss asss well asss regular visssion."

"HELLO?" Skoodge shouted. "SABLE? COMING THIS WAY?"

"Oh, right." Shast said quickly, tensing into a battle stance. His eyes glittered and flickered to white. X-ray. Swiftly he scanned back and forth until his eyes rested on the path towards the exit.

Slowly, he prowled forward a small amount, before opening his mouth. A series of sparks ran along his long fangs, making a low electrical hum fill the air. Sharply he dropped to all fours and unleashed his beam weapon, frying the unseen SIR unit.

"Bloody cloaking capabilities." Grumbled Lard Nar, focusing on the hazy form that was Sable.

It was difficult to make her out. She was merely a vague outline that slithered about and occasionally crackled with energy. The outline itself was merely a spot in the air where the light seemed to bend, and it was hard on their eyes following it.

It was rather annoying to be shot at from nowhere.

Sharply Zim twisted to evade a blast, before pushing Lard Nar away from another.

"Guh! Where is she?" He snarled, glancing about, before rolling away from another shot.

Shast leapt up and unleashed a small rocket from his back.

"Hey!" Lard Nar moaned as it blew a small crater in the ground. "This ship is brand new!"

"Oh, shut up!" Snapped Shast as he fired a lancer bolt, making contact with Sable.

By 'making contact', I mean 'blowing her torso off of her head.'

Shast made a clicking sound.

"That wasss…"

"Interesting?" Shadow suggested.

"Yesss. Thank you."

"Well, that was easy!" Zim said cheerily.

Tina leered.

"If your creation hadn't just saved us, I would castrate you right now."

Zim shivered.

Havel leaned over and whispered.

"Castrate you? You must have risen in her esteem. Only yesterday she was only kicking you."

**AND…We're…done!**

**I finally got off my ass and wrote another chapter! (Do I get a cookie?)**

**REVIEW!**


	34. Chapter 31 Getting Closer

**WOW that was anticlimactic. ONE review. I bring this story back after a MONTH. And I get ONE. REVIEW. **

**Sigh.**

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 31**

**Drawing Closer**

Kish slowly came to. She was in what appeared to be a ship's hospital wing. Except she was strapped down.

This wasn't right. Sable should have rescued her by now. The unstoppable SIR unit. Invisibility, high speed, deadly accuracy. All advantages of battle. But here she was, tied to a medical table with steel ropes, her bracelets off and out of reach. She writhed with sheer rage at her situation.

_Damn. _She thought. _Damn. Damn. DAMN!_ With each 'damn' she writhed a little harder.

"You're not getting out Kish." Said a voice in a kind of long drawl. It was Sarkon, who was leaning lazily against the door. A human would have thought as his voice being southern. "That should be pretty clear to ya."

"Get me outta here or I'll gnaw your legs off!" Kish screeched, thrashing wildly. "I'll incinerate your arms and pull out your Spooch!"

"Temper much?" Sarkon muttered, backing away a few steps, but Kish wasn't done.

"I'll drive a spike through your shoulders!" She howled. "I'll nail your head to a wall and cut off your antennae! I'LL BLOODY CASTRATE YOU!"

A long silence followed, with only the sound of Kish gasping for breath.

"That was pretty good." A voice hissed from the entrance. It was Nny. "But you're still a beginner. Try this. I will do all of that and more. I will pull out your brain. I will rip open your torso and smash a hammer into it. Oh wait, I've already done all of that…Let me see… Um…I'll rip out your bones and use them as a ladder? Yes. I'll feed you to the Chihuahua. No wait… he's dead. Nevermind."

Kish wasn't sure how to respond to this little tangent. He continued musing softly to himself about what he could do to her that was original.

"I've never strangled anyone…Hm…I could give a reverse acupuncture! That's original!"

Kish raised an antennae. She decided to simply stay quiet until she was directly addressed.

"Ah well." He shrugged. "That's not important. What is important is that we're developing a plan to attack the _Massive_. Right now, I should add. On the main bridge." He stalked off.

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

"Alright then." Lard Nar said, pointing at a large schematic of the _Massive._ We know that attacking it directly is pointless. The hull's armor is just too strong."

He pointed at four larger ships that surrounded it.

"These stations have generators that power the _Massive_'s shields. These shields don't protect the _Massive,_ but rather prevent entrance. Once the shield is down we can board the _Massive _and take control of it. This will be easier said than done due to the massive number of soldiers protecting it. This operation will take a long time, because we'll also have to deal with the entire armada as well."

He took a deep breath.

"After we gain control of the _Massive, _we need to free the planet's under Irken control. I would suggest Vort first, due to the huge amount of military output they have. Then we will need to free a few more planets, thus weakening Irk itself enough to attack. Anything else we need to do?"

"We can't just attack Irk by bombarding it from above." Tina interjected. "Not all Irkens are against us you know."

"It's those blasted Control Brains." Tak agreed. "They control everything. Only the Tallest can overrule a Control Brain's command, except for Existence Evaluations."

"There are five Control Brains to deal with." Zim commented. "I accidently took out three when they tried to deactivate me." He winced. "At least we don't have to worry about the original eight."

"How exactly did you knock out those three?" Shadow hissed, causing everyone to jump. He rarely spoke. Sklalians have difficulty speaking any common tongue, simply because they didn't have well-made vocal organs.

"Uh, when they hooked up to my PAK, the data was _so_ corrupted that even their firewalls broke down and they couldn't deal with them. It drove them insane and they self-destructed. AFTER they gave me thirty minutes to control the _Massive._"

A soft round of snorts echoed through the room. Then a silence.

"Your. PAK. Overrode their defenses." X said slowly. "Oh. My god. Three Control Brains were taken out because you were utterly insane."

"Uh-huh." Zim nodded. "But I wouldn't count on that working again. The other five Control Brains are a lot more powerful. I have no idea how we could destroy them."

A slow grin spread over X's face, his needle teeth showing clearly.

"Leave that to me." He cackled softly, glancing at his PAK. He allowed a small screen to come out of it, and he smiled even wider.

"I'll handle the Control Brains. I think that I can muster enough power."

His orange eyes read what was written on the screen.

**Omega Beam: Charging.**

An ominous chuckle escaped his throat.

"They won't know what hit 'em!" He cackled.

**Howzat? C'mon people! I NEED REVIEWS! GIVE ME REVIEWS! PLEASE! **

**Thanks if you do.**


	35. Chapter 32 Calm Before the Storm

**Welcome to the preparation before the big battle! Yes, the long boring part where all we do is develop the characters and talk about how we're all gonna die! YAY!**

**WARNING! INTENSE SWEARING IN THIS CHAPTER!**

…**I own nothing**

**Chapter 32**

**The Calm Before the Storm**

Everyone had their own little inner monologues and conversations before the battle. First we'll do the monologues.

**Zim**

Oh I will enjoy bringing them down. The Tallest _used _me. I've done a lot against the Empire… I know that… But none of them remember the good, do they? They don't remember the assassin on Devastis who was stopped in the power out. They don't remember who it was that obliterated the race of Evil. The Clarlacks. Such horrid beasts!

And now the Mighty Zim shall exterminate them for their evil! Now They shall pay! …And my own evils shall be repented. I've done a lot of bad things and I've hurt a lot of people who didn't deserve it.

So I shall take part in the destruction of the almighty Tallest. They shall fall before me. "Defective" Am I?

I feel. They don't.

I have what they do not. Who're the defectives now?

**Tak**

Disgusting! The Tallest decide to kill me for what? FOR QUITTING A TERRIBLE JOB! It was bad enough that the control brain made me wait SEVENTY YEARS! I hunted Zim for fifty… and now this! I WILL RIP OUT THEIR SPINES AND USE THEM AS FLOSS!

And then what?

What after I take out my revenge? Who will deliver the killing blow?

Will I even survive?

Nah. None of us will.

**Skoodge**

Why am I doing this? Cause the Tallest threw me into Blorch. I'm wanted because I'm SHORT. What is _WRONG_ with them? Does tall mean smart or strong?

…Tallest Purple pretty much answers that question.

Well… I hope that somebody on Irk is with our cause. I'd hate to be part of an endangered species.

**Nny**

This should be neat. I'm about to help save the universe from an evil empire! Fun!

…Does the universe really want to be saved?

Maybe not. I hope so. I'd hate to save something, only to find that it should have died.

Well, on the plus side, I can release a lot of excess stress.

Let's see… Butterfly knives, sickles, salad tongs, spork…

I'm set!

**Gaz**

I'm surrounded by nutcases. Great. At least my game still works.

**The rest of her thoughts have been censored, because they're too damn scary!**

**Lard Nar**

Soon the evil Irken Empire shall fall. Or we will. Probably us. At any rate, the least we'll get to do is spit in the Irkens' faces a little. And maybe even burn the Tallests' snacks!

Small voice: And how do you plan on continuing your life after the Empire falls, IF the empire falls.

I'll probably end up helping a lot of the civilizations that the Irkens have enslaved getting back on their feet.

Small voice: They don't all have feet.

METAPHORICALLY!

Small voice: Okay! Sheesh…

**Dib**

"If I survive, I'll have enough evidence to prove the existence of alien life. I'll be famous! People might actually believe me! Well… Maybe not. Anyway, if I die, dad will make a clone of me that will probably be exactly the same.

"So It's kinda win-win.

"Well…Not really.

"Why am I talking out loud to myself again?"

**While Dib ponders his way out of THAT quandary, let's see what Shast is thinking.**

Pace. Stop. Think. Repeat. Pace. Stop. Think. Repeat. Over and over. I can't focus for some reason. I don't know which emotions are which, so I don't know what I'm feeling. It's rather annoying to be frank…

Who the hell is Frank anyway?

Ah, forget it. At least I have a basic knowledge of emotions.

I should thank Zim for uploading knowledge, and some of his memory into my mind. At least I can think on my own.

But what am I feeling? DAMN IT! Damn, damn, DAMN! DAMN IT ALL!

…Oh, I should also thank Zim for teaching me all known expletives in the universe.

So… here I go…

SHIT! DAMN! BLAST IT ALL! WHY CAN'T I FUCKING UDERSTAND! OF ALL THE THINGS ZIM DID FOR ME, THE ONE THING HE MISSED WAS GIVNG ME COMPLETE FUCKING UNDERSTANDING OF MY FUCKING EMOTIONS!

"AAAAAK!" (This part was said aloud, but very softly)

**X**

So. I finally will be able to deal with my little demon. Except I shouldn't say little. More like, the size of the Irken empire…

Fuck. This is pissing me off. I am sure as hell annoyed by how long my Omega beam takes to charge… But it'll be fun to use…

Heheheh…

Oh lord, I'm doing evil laughter in my _mind _now. I must really be insane.

Eh, who cares?

**Tina**

I can't believe it. Kish is here, Sarkon is here, but on our side, mainly because he's bored, I'm starting to actually _respect_ Zim. *Insert Shudder here*

Crud. This is not going well… And I'm ranting to myself silently. THAT makes me feel a lot less sane.

Oh to hell with it. Ranting feels nice.

**The rant was so long it could never in your life be heard in a fanfiction.**

…**On to Shadow!**

It seems that I shall finally get a chance to use some of my power. It has been a long time since I fried a few brains… I think that it'll be nice to vent some energy.

Yes, that's what I'll do.

**Sklalians are very quiet in mind and body.**

**Anyway, Havel.**

For being honest. THAT is what the Empire wants us dead for. Not for having traitorous feelings, but for speaking out. Many Irkens feel this way, but none of them dare say it. So they merely kill those that do and proclaim them 'Defective'. How long has it been this way…? Three hundred years? No… I remember it coming to pass when I was a smeet so…

Three hundred and Twenty-Seven Irken years. A very long time…

**(A/N: Cookie for whoever does the math and figures out Havel's Earth age. HINT: Zim is one hundred and fifty some-odd Irken years old, but about 16 earth years)**

And now we shall end this… How odd it feels. Odd. But good.

**Gir**

WAFFLES! I LIKE CHICKEN! WHERE ARE ALL MY DOOM CAKES?

OOO! Wassat? IT'S A TACO! TAACCOO! Oh wait, it's a goatman!

WHEHEEHEE! I gonna sing the doom song now! Doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom ,doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom….

**And so on.**

**Insert end of chapter here.**

**Please review.**

…**Why am I still here?**

**Why are you still reading!**

**AND WHY AM I STILL WRITING!**


	36. Chapter 33 The Devourer Of The Universe

**Hi. **

**I've been a bad Raven, not updating and all that… I've been working on other stuff… like high school… *shudders***

**Anyway… I own nothing.**

**Chapter 33**

**The Devourer of the Universe**

The _Massive, _surrounded by the Armada, advanced towards Mars and the _Seeker_. Unaware of the danger that was impossible to see, hidden neatly by space. A dark, dangerous object…

"I don't care _how _much money we could earn by selling the scrap from their ships!" Tallest Red snapped. "Just blow them up!"

"Y-yessir…" Whimpered the techy who had suggested minor damage so that they could pawn off the remains of their enemies.

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

Seemingly from nowhere, the song _Mars_ by Holst began playing as Zim steered Mars towards the armada.

"Do you mind?" He snapped at Night, who had pulled a speaker from midair.

"Sorry." Night shrugged. "I just was trying to set the mood."

"**Bum, bud-da-da-dum, da-da-da-dum…" **The Reverend hummed, much to Nny's annoyance.

Johnny growled.

"So, ah, why exactly are we boarding the shield stations?" He asked.

"Each shield has three phases," Tina explained. "If the phases are not shut down in the proper order, namely, the first shield in each station, then the second, and finally the third, the shield will basically go into emergency lockdown."

"In other words, imagine trying to knock down a steel building with a fly." Zim grimaced.

"Oh. Well, I guess that makes sense…" Johnny mumbled, turning just in time to see a handful of Irken ships disappear into the void.

"Uh… a few ships just vanished." He noted nervously.

"WHAT!" Zim gasped, spinning in his seat. He studied the spot that Nny was pointing out. His antennae rose into the air, his eyes widened and possibly for the first time in his life, a look of sheer, absolute terror came across his face as he saw a barely visible ripple in space.

"ABORT!" He yelled into the communicator. "I REPEAT! WE NEED TO EVAC, ASAP!"

"What the hell are you saying Zim?" The crackly response came over the speakers. X. "We haven't even been shot at yet."

"NO!" Zim screeched. "WE ARE FIGHTING WITHIN BARELY ANY DISTANCE OF AN EVENT HORIZON! WE COULD BE OBLITERATED WITHIN SECONDS!"

"Aw hell!" Sarkon's voice came over the speakers. "Yer right! I just saw a Shuvver fall in!"

"A whatnow?" Johnny raised an eyebrow.

"A black hole." Tina was turning a lighter shade of green, like a human would pale. "Infinite nothingness. We fall in there, we get crushed with more force than ANY machine can EVER produce."

"Oh shit…" Nny groaned, as mars suddenly heaved to the side. The black hole was more visible now, an infinite circle of darkness that was so powerful that it literally warped the space around it.

"DAMN IT!" X yelled as the _Seeker _was pulled towards the black void. "Shadow, you did a study on black holes right? How long do we have before we fall over the horizon?"

"About two minutes." Shadow yelled, not sounding much louder than normal. "I can try and rip a trans-dimensional hole so that we are merely warped to a random point of space, but, key-word, randomly."

"ANYWHERE IS BETTER THAN DEAD!" Dib yelled as he was thrown against the wall.

"I still need an energy source!" Shadow managed to yelp as he too was flung against the wall. His eyes pulsed with power as he scanned for a suitable source.

"AH-HAH!" He yelled as he glanced at Dib. "You have a portal in your head of some kind! That would explain its unnatural size."

"MY HEAD'S NOT BIIIIIIG!" Dib managed to yell as Shadow tapped into the portal. Suddenly it became visible. A huge swirling vortex. It began to wildly draw things toward it. Quickly, Shadow froze it, before unleashing a huge pulse of energy that went through everyone on the _Seeker _and on mars. There was a wrenching crack…

And the black hole devoured them. It sucked them in like a vacuum cleaner sucks up dust.

Suddenly the black hole grew bigger. Just enough to see. One of the Techies noticed.

"Sirs?" He asked nervously. "There's a black hole there… and it's… drawing us… OH FUCK! WE GOTTA LEAVE!" He wailed as the _Massive _bucked wildly.

The ship groaned with protest as the thrusters shoved in the opposite direction that the _Massive_ was moving. But it was getting closer…

And closer…

To the Devourer of The Universe.

**I can't believe how long it's been since I updated…**

***SOB* I am so horrible…**

**Please… for the sake of my horrible update schedules hope of returning to its former glory!**

…**That's probably not gonna happen till I finish this story.**


	37. Chapter 34 A familliar Planet

**Yes. I am updating this poorly updated story. Sorry for taking a long time, but I suffered from writer's block for a while. Anyway…**

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 34**

**On a familiar planet**

The _Seeker _was being torn apart by the rift, and Mars was already gone, with its ex-passengers now onboard Lard Nar's ship. Wildly it bucked about until it finally was spat out of Shadow's vortex, somehow still intact.

"Am I dead?" Havel groaned from the wall he was stuck to.

"If you are, then so am I." Commented X.

"Oh, so either none of us are dead or we all are?"

"WHOO!" Gir squealed. "I always wanted to die!"

"Ignoring the SIR unit's vaguely disturbing comment…" Lard Nar moaned, slowly dragging himself out from his command chair. "Where did we land?"

Zim looked out through one of the holes that had been torn in the hull.

"I have gone completely and utterly insane." He said in shock.

"What else is new?" Tina growled.

"We're on earth." Zim gaped.

Shast flicked his tail back and forth slowly in a catlike manner.

"That could be trouble," He said darkly. "If the humansss find usss, they'll try hard to do experimentsss on us." He winced. "Even though technically speaking, _I_ am an experiment already."

"A successful one," Zim shrugged. "But if there's one thing I learned from being here, it's that humans are dense."

"Hey!" Dib yelled angrily.

"Well, it's true!" Zim said defensively. "And you know it! They were more befuddled by the size of your godforsaken _head_ then the creepy little house that _exploded_ on a yearly basis!"

"And then there was the fact none of them saw through his disguise." Tak nodded.

"Whaddaya mean? I thought it was brilliant! I mean, I've _seen_ green-skinned humans!"

"Okay, but still. No nose or ears. At least my hologram covered that up." Tak replied, shrugging.

"If not even hiding three-fingered claw hands." Nny snorted.

"Stick to the program." X snapped. "Okay, so maybe that point wasn't random that we warped to?" He questioned Shadow.

The Sklalian considered it. "Maybe." He shrugged. "If we were in an improbability field when I dragged us through the big-headed creature's black hole."

Dib was about to shout indignantly, but his wrist communicator began beeping. On the screen was the familiar insignia of the Swollen Eyeball network. The communicator's battery was low, so the voice that twanged out was distorted and difficult to understand.

"AgenFSSSH MothSSHHSS!" The interference from the _Seeker _wasn't helping. "You just appearssst onsh Our shht…."

"I can't hear you." Dib sighed.

"Inshhhference!" Grumbled the Eyeball. "Where- shshshshhhhhh…" The battery died.

"Well." Dib sighed. "That was pointless."

"Maybe, but still." Havel began to pace. "We need shelter and disguises. And anything else we can get our hands on that will help us for that matter."

Zim grimaced. "Eh, my base? Not actually big enough though. It only spans enough room to hold four, maybe five of us. Six if Skoodge doesn't mind living in the air ducts again."

"My old base?" Tak suggested.

"Most of it blew up." Dib shrugged.

"Damn." She grumbled softly, thinking.

"Doesn't Zim have a giant space station thingy?" Gaz noted. Somehow, in spite of the ship exploding, she still sat in the little chair she had stated was hers at some point.

Zim nodded thoughtfully. "I do have a station. About three times as big as the _Seeker. _It isn't mobile, but it makes a good temporary fortress."

"How temporary?" Lard Nar asked suspiciously.

"About seven millennia." Zim shrugged with a smirk.

The plans were made. They would sneak towards Zim's base using various methods and routes to decrease the chances of being caught by humans. There's safety in numbers, but stealth in solitude. Johnny, Dib and Gaz would probably have the easiest time, for obvious reasons.

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

Shast flew high in the sky like a massive bat. His oversized wings flapped silently in the night. He was a creature that was built for the sky- with a slender body that sliced the air, wings that were double jointed at the base and a flexible skeleton all provided a boon for him as he sailed through the night. A sense of euphoria filled him as he dove, hurtling downwards.

This was incredible. He had never had room or time to fly like this before. He inhaled deeply… before bursting into a wild coughing fit. The smell of smoke and other gases filled the air. The planet was choked with the human's waste.

Spinning into a glide, Shast could see landfills with the zoom lenses built into his eyes.

A string of anger and what he guessed was pity filled him as he observed them. Finally, he shook it off. He had important things to do.

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

X dialed a few icons on his PAK.

"**Stealth mode, activated." ** It whispered in a soft breathy voice. He shimmered briefly before becoming nearly invisible, save for a single flicker that was difficult to make out. Anyone who saw it would merely believe it to be a trick of the light. Humans are gullible like that.

He didn't know exactly what to expect as he skittered through town on his six spider legs. They moved silently, as opposed to a normal PAK. Swiftly, he took cover as a police car zipped along the highway, barely evading the speeding vehicle. He took a safer route along the sidewalks. He froze as a small creature leapt out from an ally.

A cat. It was a small Siamese with a brown head and tan fur. It looked in X's general direction with wide green eyes. X was unnerved. It seemed as though the cat could see him. He wasn't certain though. Cautiously he moved to the side, and hissed softly as the cat's gaze followed him. So it _could _see him. He relaxed. It was only a harmless stray, nothing that would harm him.

Neatly, it rubbed itself along his legs, causing X to smile briefly. He flinched, almost forgetting that he was invisible when a young girl walked around the corner.

"Hey kitty." She said, crouching down to scratch the cat's ears. It mewed softly before attempting to paw at X, who dodged back.

"What is it?" The girl whispered, staring towards where the cat was looking. "Is it a ghost?"

X snarled silently, before carefully edging sideways, but that blasted cat's gaze was trained firmly on him, making it relatively easy for the girl to track his motions.

"Hello?" She asked, reaching out tentatively. X bolted, but the girl, against all odds managed to catch his wrist.

"Let me go!" He hissed, not wanting to hurt her. He was afraid that if he pulled loose, he would break her wrist and that she would cause a panic.

"Wh-what are you?" She whimpered, scared to let go.

X hissed and pulled gently.

_Damn, she has a tight grip. _ He thought. Finally, he managed to push her away before bolting, charging away as fast as he could, with the young girl yelling after him.

"WHAT ARE YOU!"

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

Lard Nar shushed his first mate/gunner/best friend for the umpteenth time. Shoonktapooxis was a spaz, but he managed to keep quite. Unless he saw a cute animal. Sadly, there were a lot of squirrels about.

"Heehee…" He giggled quietly at the sight of yet another of the bushy tailed mammals. The squirrel whipped about and stared at them with its small black eyes.

"It's so… fluffy!" Shoonk whispered in delight.

"I don't _care_ how fluffy the goddamned squirrel is!" Lard Nar hissed. "We need to keep moving!"

"Aww…" Shoonk's body drooped slightly, but he obeyed his captain.

They turned to leave only to see another distraction.

"That… is a lotta squirrels…" Shook gaped.

A mass of squirrels stood before them. Suddenly, they charged forward.

"OH YE GODS!" Wailed Lard Nar, as they began to swarm over him, attempting to devour his flesh. "FLESH EATING SQUIRRELS! HELP MEEEEE!"

"DUCK AND ROLL!" Shoonk yelled, as he hovered just out of the mad rodents' reach.

Lard Nar did so, shaking them off, before running like a maniac.

Shoonk followed him, panic filling him as his friend was chased by the demonic little balls of fur.

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

Phantom crawled along a gutter pipe until he was perched atop the building it was attached to. He ran across the rooftops, sticking to shadows. His audio receptors suddenly picked up a voice.

"Let me go!"

Phantom jolted and peered down at the street. He could see a human standing there with their arm outstretched, grabbing something.

She failed to keep her grip, and the girl fell over backwards.

"WHAT ARE YOU!" She yelled, eyes wide.

Phantom silently crept behind her, watching her.

She stood up to run after the hazy blur he could barely make out, but Phantom placed a slender hand on her shoulder.

"Stay where you are." He whispered, but not threateningly. "There are affairs here that you cannot understand. Leave well enough alone."

And the next thing he knew he was hurtling towards a brick wall. The girl had grabbed his arm and flung him hard. With a loud _crack!_ He struck the wall. The crack had been the wall, not his head, by the way.

Phantom became acutely aware of the fact that he had a multitude of pain sensors.

_Why… the… FUCK. Do I have PAIN sensors?_ He thought, metal carapace scraping along the now badly dented brick wall.

The girl backed away, and tripped over the cat, scraping her arms on the ground.

"Ow! Dammit!" she yelped, wincing painfully.

Swiftly, Phantom fled, clambering up a pipe, leaving deep grooves from his clawed metallic hands.

He cursed in his mind as he realized that in his haste he had left claw marks everywhere. It didn't matter too much. Not exactly 'Conclusive Evidence'.

He darted away, leaping from rooftop to rooftop, escaping one of the strangest encounters of his life.

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

Nny wasn't sure if he could believe what he was seeing. Lard Nar and Shoonktapooxis were being chased by what looked like a massive wave of furry, fanged squirrels. He turned and ran as well, seeing as the squirrels were branching off to attack him as well.

_Why oh why does this world have to be so fucked up?_ He wondered silently as he tore away as fast as his long legs could carry him.

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

In a matter of minutes, the squirrel hordes were just outside Zim's base, pressing their terribly soft and adorable paws against the windows and door, leering in with their terribly soft and adorable eyes, wildly flicking their terrible soft and adorable tails.

"What the hell. What in the fucking hell." Lard Nar panted, staring out the windows at the psychotic beasts.

The door was beginning to strain ever so slightly against their combined weight.

"Yay! The little squirrels are gonna come in here for tea and biscuits!" Gir cheered. "And then we can have cupcakes and tacos and burritos at tequitos and…"

He rambled on, oblivious to the squirrels, as they burst in, murder in their eyes…

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! What will happen? Who knows! (Heehee)**

**FOR GOD'S SAKE PEOPLE, REVIEW! *Sob sob***


	38. Done here for a while

**I regret to inform you all, that I've given up writing fanfics. I might write a parody or two, but aside from that, I'm done. I AM however going to continue writing on Deviantart and Fictionpress.**

**Sorry. I'm done here.**


	39. Chapter 35

…**You know what? I stopped this story, mainly because for the last several chapters, I had gotten literally **_**no**_** reviews, and when I said I was done with all my stories for similar reasons, a fair number of people were unhappy, much to my surprise.**

**So here's the deal. As long as I get some reviews once and a while, I'll keep on going. I'll try and finish this story first, as it's the oldest and by FAR the longest, and easily the best. So yeah. Keep on reviewing, and thanks for motivating me to keep going. You people are awesome. ^-^**

**Chapter 35**

**Universal disruption**

The _Massive _was spat out, somewhere else along the dimensional axis.

"Would someone care to explain how it is that we're alive?" Red sighed, slowly pulling his co-tallest off the windshield, where he had been practically glued against.

"Um." The pilots all searched the computers for a possible answer.

"Luck." Was the unanimous response.

"We survived because we were obscenely lucky my Tallest." Clarified an engineer. "Because by all accounts we should have been crushed to the size of a Voot runner. Actually, smaller. More like a… Like a smeet. We'd be a little ball of blood and metal."

"I don't care about how lucky we are I just want to know what happened." Red snapped, slapping the unconscious Purple in the hopes of reviving him.

"Very well my Tallest. It seems as though instead of _destroying _us, we were shot down the dimensional axis a few paces. So it may take anywhere from ten minutes to five hundred years to figure out where we are."

Purple came to with a scream.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" He wailed, pulling a teddy bear from his robe and hugging it, still screaming.

"Well, yes, eventually." Red sighed, shaking his co-Tallest. "We're fine, you imbecile."

"We- what?" Purple quickly hid his teddy bear back in his robe. "You guys… You NEVER saw that, right?"

"No sir!" A technician yelled. "I did _not_ see you holding a teddy bear, Sir!"

"Good." Purple growled.

Red slowly banged his head into a terminal. This was gonna be a looooooooong day…

**Earth**

Kish awoke with a start, strapped to some table. Where in the fuck was she?

Apparently, strapped to some table. She remembered hearing some panicking over the intercom, and then blunt force trauma from having her table violently smashed into a wall knocked her out.

After a bit of wriggling, she found that her restraints had loosened in the crash. Or, it could be that her protein supplements from her PAK had been damaged, and that she had become thinner. With a sliding motion, she pulled herself free.

"Oh, my head…" She muttered weakly, running a hand over her antennae.

_First things first, _She decided. _I should track down what's left of Sable._

It didn't take long before she found what was left of Sable. They had stored her in a safe that, like everything else, had been damaged in the crash.

With a spark from her PAK, Kish was able to reactivate Sable's head.

"Mistress!" Sable's voice was distorted due to damage.

"Yes Sable. Don't try to move. You're still in pieces." Kish cautioned the SIR unit, as she assembled the remains.

After adding a few wires, replacing burnt circuits, doing a bit of welding, and judiciously applying some duct tape, Kish had Sable ready to go.

Most people don't seem to realize that duct tape is actually a universal thing.

Kish sat down for a breather.

"Mistress, I am detecting both a damaged program in your PAK and a ten percent decrease in body mass. I advise you find some form of nutrition, ASAP."

"Mhm…" Kish seemed distant. "They're dead when I find them. One by one, they'll fall."

"….Yes mistress." Sable quickly detected that Kish was not listening, and took the best course of action, which was knocking her Mistress out with a light jab from a sterilized needle, and taking her to a safe place to find her some food.

**Zim's base**

"Oh, _hell._" Tina backed away as the horde of demonic squirrels busted down the door.

"To the lab!" Zim shouted, and they all fled to the kitchen, where they all dove down the trash can/elevator.

The demonic squirrels attempted to follow, but were repulsed by the security system, which made a force field appear, blocking them from entry. However, they suddenly noticed Skoodge, who was a little bit slower than the rest, and had also been denied entry.

"HELP ME!" He wailed, as the horde bore down on him…

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

After Zim administered a gas that caused the squirrels to pass out, Skoodge burst in through the vents, covered in cuts and bruises.

"I… Lived… again." He whimpered, before passing out.

**Short chapter, I know. Just be glad I'm still writing. :P**


End file.
